loving the Enemy
by twilightKC
Summary: What happens when your dad is the most feared mob leader but then dies. Bella his only child is made leader of the Swan mafia what happens when he wants you to join the enemy for her own saftey in his will.
1. chapter 1 introducing and tears

**twilightKC**

**chapter 1. introductions and tears**

I guess you could say that im the most poplular girl in school. My name is bella swan well isabella swan, but I prefer bella, I have waist length hair the colour matches my eyes brown. I would say that Im pretty basic but by the looks men give me then I guess I have looks. I would say Im a nice girl but hey my dad's the leader of the most feared mob gang. I mean when you get on my bad side Im a bad ass fighter, but I train myself to be that good. My dad made me have two body guards I only need one but he said if anything happened and guns where involved if one guard is down Im all alone so it's better to have two gaurds. But I can handle a gun and a pocket knife which I keep with me at all times.

My dad tells me that he is proud of me, he once told me that I would be the worlds best assassin. It makes me smile to myself when I think of it. Now Im on my way to my dad's office, I knock the door and was greeted in.

''Hi dad you wanted to see me''

whenever there was something important he had to say he would bring me into his office just to make it offical. I sat down on the brown leather settie oppasite him. He sighs heavy and begins.

''Bella today we have important vistors the enemy the

'Cullen' gang''

''Why?''

''Well you know your my only child and you agreed to being in charge of the 'Swan' gang when I die, so the 'Cullen' gang want to know what your capable off''.

''I'll be glad to beat some people from the that gang up''

I smiled. The 'Cullen' crew were big, but not as good as us. The leader is Edward cullen gossip has told me that is very handsome well the way they said was 'OH my god He is HOT' but only goes out with girls that can cope with his life style, so I guess he has had no one because you just don't walk up to a bad ass girl everyday. Also there is his sister who fell in love with her bodygaurd, she clearly dosen't mind mixing bussiness with pleasure which I think you have to be out your mind to do so.

I walked upstairs to my my room to get ready. My hair hung straight down my back and I on a thin strap black dress that finshed mid thigh. When I was finished I walked down stairs to Mary the cook I didn't get chance to talk to her because she told me everyone was in the dinning room waiting for me and had been waiting for some time. Hey it takes a girl time to get ready. I walked up to the dinning room double doors toke a deep breathe and walked in with my girly swagga. I kissed my dad on the cheek and said sorry for being late without looking at anyone. My dad placed me next to the pixie- girl. She had short, black cropped hair and blue eyes she was supposed to be twenty but here height looked like a fifteen years old. She smiled at me but I just looked at her so she awkardly turned and looked at the food that was in front of her.

''Everyone this is my daughter which I'm very proud off and this is her cousin Emmet and his wife Rosalie''.

My dad said pointed towards to us one by one. Emmet is the biggest man I have ever seen he is packed with muscle with dark brown short but curly hair with brown eyes. His wife Rosalie and my best friend had long honey blond waist length hair with ocean blue eyes, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen when I first met her at high school I hated her just on her looks but as I got to know her she was the best person I met she's a bitch when she wants to be but never towards me. Which is opposite of Emmet he is fun, loveable and just like a teddy bear.

My mom died in a war that we were going through when I just a baby. The the gang that killed my mom is now dead. I killed them off one by one like I said I can mean when I want to be. The 'Cullen' members that were here nodded at each of us. Then the guy with lightish-darkish brown hair with gem green eyes spoke, he had a straight nose and his hair was messy like he just got out of bed, I'm going to say it he was hot.

''I'm edward the leader of the Cullen crew. This is Jasper and my sister Alice'', He pointed to each one.

Jasper had blond hair that finished just below his ears it was a little wavy, He had light blue eyes and the pixie- girl who was sitting next to me was Alice.

''So I believe you come to see what a bitch I am'', I said looking at Edward.

''Well there is a rumar that you alone killed entire gang in revenge of your mother'', He said looking me straight in the eye.

If he wasn't the enemy I would of flirted with him but there's no way i'll be able to trust him.

''That's not a rumar that's true'', I smiled at him.

He looked at me at me in shock. I turned to my dad.

''Well dad can I please show them now'', I grinned at my dad knowing that he would say yes anyway. He laughed and nodded, we walked up to my training **(basement that looks like a gym with a training mat in the middle). **They stood there just looking around.

I lifted the skirt of my dress Edward and Jasper looked at me with shock but Emmet just laughed at them. Under my skirt were my two sliver handguns and two small knives that I strap to my leg everyday. Edward looked at me like he was shocked out of my mind. I laughed and put my weapons on the floor next to my dad. I pointed towards edward and motioned my finger for him to come to me. His adams apple bobbed as he walked towards me. We were both on on the large blue mat ready for the fight.

''I'll take it easy on you'' He smiled to me.

''Thats not needed'' I smiled back.

He removed his gun and threw it at Jasper. I grabbed his arm and in flash I flipped him on the floor. I was kneeing on the floor next to him he smiled at me and then I said.

''You asked for it'' He smiled again and got up and faced me he threw a punch and I dogde it and kicked him but he caught it then it was my turn to be on the floor. He stood there with a grin on his face. I flipped back up and everyone gasped Edward looked shocked yet again I smiled to myself.

''What we scoring off?'' Edward asked.

''Best out of three'', I dodge all his punches and kicks.

''Oh come on Edward I'm your enemy hurt me, or are you really a chicken that hides behind his men?'' I smirked.

That got him working better, because he started moving faster I front flipped so now I was standing behind him. He was looking around for me, so I swooped my leg around the floor making him fall.

''I guess I win'' I smiled I heard emmet laughing in the background. But a bang from outside the room made us all step out of the faze we were in.

Now there were shouting. I knew who was there. I could tell it was a different gang, they were shouting orders about. My traning room went quiet. I realized I was still holding Edward so I got up and took my weapons from the floor. Then me, Emmet and dad walked up to the door quietly. I saw Edward get his gun out I shook my head.

''You, your members and Rosalie stay here we don't want them to think were joining up''. He looked confused but then nodded.

Me, dad and Emmet went to the door, guns in the air I had two but Emmet only had one. Dad was telling rose to go and stand with the Cullens. Panic was all over Alice's face, I guess this never happened to her. Poor girl. I put my hand on the door knob and nodded at Emmet. I fung the door open, and walked into my very big living room. Finding men looking all over the room. I took the saftey off my gun and shot one of the men in the head he fell and hit his head on the glass table making it smash. Damn I liked that table. Out of nowhere men came running in. I shot everyone I saw Emmet helping of course. Then dad came from the training room.

''I'll check up stairs'' He shouted running up stairs. Mary. I gasped I ran to the kitchen killing two on the way. She was nowhere in sight I looked under the counter and there lay a dead mary. I fell to my knees a tear falling down my cheek.

Emmet came in telling me that I could get killed crying here so I got up and wipped the tear away and made my way upstairs. I pulled out my phone and called Rosalie to see if she was okay in my training room.

''Hey are you ok down there?'' I asked.

''Yeah everyone is fine us girls are shook up, but were fine. Be carefull Bells'' Rosalie said.

I heard something in my room I got my gun and walked yo my room. I opened the door to find Mike newton sitting on my bed.

''Mike'' I gasped. I heard a gasp come from my phone. I put my phone in my pocket knowing that everyone could hear what was going on.

''Well look who's here'' I smiled. He smiled back. ''Now why is my ex- boyfriend in my bedroom? You know after the relationship you don't get to go back in the bedroom'', I smiled.

''You know I would love to get you in that but you need to need...'', I cut him off by kissing him. I did have feelings for him but he was the enemy now. I moved my hands to his hair. That felt nasty full of rock hard gel I pulled a little and he moaned into my lips. I could hear a 'what the fuck is she doing' through the phone I smiled. Looks like I have Edward under too. I pulled Mikes gun from his belt and shot him.

He lay there choking holding his stomach that I just shot.

''Guess what? Your the first i've kissed while shooting them congrats'' I smiled and then I shot him in the head. Great now I have blood on my carpet. I picked up my phone from my pocket.

''Hey everyone still ok?'' I asked.

''Yeah bella, wow you had us all foolled just then'' She laughed. Then i heard a gun shot.

''Listen rose I gotta go'' And with that I hung up. I opened my door then I heard my dad scream my name I panicked and ran to where I heard his voice as soon as I got there t I saw a man hovering over my dads body

''NOOO'' I screamed.

I got my gun and shot the man. I shouted for Emmet he came running and just stood there in shock. I ran to my training room. I had to be somewhere where there was no dead people or gun shoots.

I slammed the door to my training room and walked up to my desk and threw everything off in rage how dare he kill my dad HOW DARE HE. I pulled my gun out and shot the wall a couple of times to. I stopped when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and saw Rose with a worried look on her pretty face.

''Bella what happened?'' She asked panicked. Thats when I just broke down I dropped to my knees my heart ripping out of my chest tears streaming down my face.

''His dead'' i sobbed loudly.

Rose got on her knees next to me and shook me.''Who's dead bella who?'' She asked more panic dripping in her voice.

''DAD'' I cried out. Rose fell flat on her arse shock all over her face tears falling down her cheeks. ''No his not, your lying'' She said letting all her sobs fall out.

I looked at her and held her tight both sobbing our hearts out Rose loved dad with all her heart her dad wasn't there for Rose when she was younger so my dad was her dad to her.

Then I realised the Cullens were here I snapped out of it wipping the tears of my face fast and grabbed my gun and started walking out the room. Emmet was still standing there. I walked up to him and hugged him.

''You OK?'' I asked him.

''Yeah I guess... just in shock'', he hugged me tighter then.

We checked around the house/mansion to see if there was anyone hiding out but there wasn't. We wiped out the whole gang.

Good.

We walked back to the training room Rosalie ran up to Emmet and hugged him tight. I looked at Alice, Jasper and Edward. Alice was hugging Jasper while sobbing in his chest. Edward was looking at me sorrow written all over his face.

_x_

_hey I uploaded my first chapp again and went over my mistakes hope there are none but if there is please tell me. im gonna try and do all the rest of the chappies soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**twilightKC**

**chapter 2. deaf, pairing together and trips**

I watched as they lowered my dad down in his coffin. Tears falling down my cheek but I was quiet no crying or sobbing nothing but silent tears. We drove home quiet no talking.

Just staring.

Rose would give me a watery smile every now and then, so I would smile back. When we pulled up on the driveway there was a sliver Volvo. I got out of the limo and walked up to my mansion.

I walked into my new office to find Edward and Emmet sitting on my black leather office settie. Edward looked pissed and Emmet just looked at me and gave me a little smile. Great on all the day's for a enemy to be in my office today has to be the day.

''Why are you here?'' I asked through my teeth. He just glared at me.

I don't think we hated each other it was just trust problems and keeping appearances. Because Edward didn't say anything Emmet spoke up

''Uncle Charlie said in his will and to Carlise Edwards dad before he died that when he did die he wanted Swan's and Cullen's to join. Carlise aproves we just need your agreement''. Emmet explained.

''WHAT! you have to be kidding me right'' I shouted at the begining but got lower. Emmet spoke again.

''It said in his will that it was for your saftey. But he thinks keeping the Swan name would be healthy because we are the most feared''.

Why would he do that dad knew I could look after myself I mean he was the one who kept telling me that he was proud of my skills. And now he is pairing two enemies together. Edward was still furous I sat in my chair and crossed my hands on my desk and huffed. I didn't like this but I would do it for my dad, because I love him and he only wants whats best.

''Fine this wont be easy but welcome to the 'Swan-Cullen crew' '' I said looking at both of them.

Edward face turned from anger to shock.

''Your agreeing to this'' he asked in shock.

''Yeah if my dad wanted this and Carlise then I'm willing to do it'' I said calmly.

''How is this going to work?'' Emmet asked confused.

''Well I will be the leader and Edward will be second in demand'' I said simply. Edward looked at me.

''What makes you the leader?'' Edward said calming down a bit.

''Because I'm a Swan and the Swan's are the most feared'' I said back to him.

''Fine I'll go and tell everyone the deal'' And with that he left.

_x_

**A month later**

My next mission was to keep the rep up for our gang so we were shooting random people from different gangs in our area.

But we would put a note on there body saying 'Swan-Cullen gang don't fuck with us' We were on our last run.

I chose Emmet and Edward because I wanted to see what Edward was capable off. I walked with both of my sliver handguns in the air walking around the hide out of the denalie gang. I walked up to the door and silently opened it. It was bare in there but it dark and there was only a desk and a chair in the middle of the room it was real kept. I heard the door open behind me.

''Bella watch out!'' I heard Edward shout.

I dropped to the floor and rolled over and shot the man that was about to shoot me. He fell to the floor dead,I got up and put a note on his chest

I turned towards Edward and said ''Thanks''. And all three of us walked out the hide out. Me and Edward have kind of learnt to trust each other but it's not all there. Like I can trust him not to kill me but I wouldn't trust him to look after the crew for one day I don't want our rep to be ruined. We all walked up to the car.

''I'm driving'' I said.

''No I'm driving'' Edward said.

''Hey I'm the boss I drive''

''Yeah so I should drive''

''Just do as your told Cullen''

''What if I don't want to'' he smirked.

''Then I can sack you'' I smiled inocently to him.

''Fine'' he huffed.

I Pulled my arm towards me while saying ''kaching''. Emmet laughed at us as Edward gave me the keys I just grin at him.

We got to the mansion and I walked to the front door with Emmet and Edward flanking me. As soon as Emmet saw Rose he ran up to her and kissed her. I envy them I wish I had what they had. I wish I had a man who I could kiss and cuddle in bed and have children with and have a happy ever after. But it's pretty hard when your a mafia leader.

The only men I see are the ones I kill. I walked into my office and slumped into my chair I didn't have to do anything today. A free day if you will. So I got out my chair and walked out of my office I look at the clock on the wall [12.00 p.m.] better go and have lunch.

I walked into the kitchen to find Edward on the phone I brushed passed and open the frigde I look at everything and decide to have a fruit salad. I sat down by the table. Edward was still on the phone.

''Yeah...no...That's why im breaking up with you it's not going to work...Bye'' Wow dumping her over the phone.

I bet that took balls I thought as I pulled the top off my fruit salad and started eating my fruit. Edward walked up to the frigde and pulled out two youghguts and sat at the opposite side of me on the table

He looked at me and the peeled the top of one of his youghgut and started eating and the word vomit.

''wow dumping your girl over the phone, you got balls man'' sarcasm dripping in every word.

He turned to look at me and smirked.

''Well thats none of your business'' He put the spoon in his mouth.

''Well you could of dumped her infront of me face to face I love drama'' I smiled. He chuckled and carried on eating.

He should do that more often he is really good looking when he is relaxed.

_What? did you just think that he was good looking come on Bella his the enemy. Is he?_

I guess not, I mean we joined together now because of my dad. Ok he is still in the room and now he is looking at you.

_Great_. Has it got hot in here.

''You ok?'' Edward asked smirking.

''Just peachy'' I said and I put more fruit in my mounth.

I turned to look at him again. ''Why did you dump her?'' I asked.

He turned at me with the spoon in his gob he pulled it out, I couldn't help but look at the way his lips formed around the spoon.

''Well it wasn't like we were really close and well you know she's there if you need to rock the bed'' He grinned.

''You rock the bed?'' I asked with a smirk.

''Even had the neighnours complain about the noise at night''

My head fell back and I laughed my head off tears were actally forming in my eyes.

We talked for a bit more and then we got up and walked out of the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were on the sofa kissing. GOD. Can't i get away from couples today, Emmet and Rosalie are upsatirs doing god knows what and know Alice and Jasper are sucking face on MY sofa. I cleared my throat and sat on the other sofa, they stopped kissing and looked at me I huffed and put the T.V. on. A love film was on I groaned and switched the channel over. Good. There was a flim with a man shooting someone this looks good. In the middle of the film Emmet came down with a smug grin on his face with Rosalie holding his hand.

They joined me on the sofa Rose leaning into Emmet with her feet up. Alice and Jasper mirrored them. God was trying to kill me, I put all my focus on the T.V. watching the film. Everyone was talking but I just listened to the film ignoring the noise they were making with there chatter.

When the film was finished Alice was jumping around, happy that Edward dumped his ex-girlfriend. I switch the T.V. off and got of sofa and started walking out the large livingroom but Emmet stopped me.

''Where you going?'' I huffed everyoneones eyes were on me even the green ones that was now sitting where I just moved from.

''I'm going to my office'' I said and carried on walking.

There was no way I was going to stay in a room full of couples and the greened eyed god. After a hour in my office I got bored so I decided to go in my indoor pool.

I put my monokini on and I stepped into the pool, the water was warm, it was relaxing. I could feel my muscles relax I swam untill I was wrikly I got out if the pool and dryed myself off and walked to my office. I spent an hour doing paperwork I got bored so I made myself a mug of hot chocolate and sat in the now couple free livingroom turned the T.V. on and cuddled up to my pink fluffy cusion. On the T.V. there was a film about a man that has to kill this girl but then falls in love with her so they run off together.

I know lovey-dovey but I liked it. As the credits came on Edward came in the livingroom.

''Sorry just looking for my phone''. He started lifting the cusions as I watched his arse.

Everytime he lifted a cusion there was nothing there and then it hit me he was sitting here earlier I lifted myself and saw the phone so I picked it up and put it in my pocket. That will teach him from nicking my seat.

Edward looked at me I thought he caught me but then he said

''Can I check there I was sitting there earlier''

''Sure you almost gave me time to get out of the seat'' I smiled.

he chuckled as he lifted the cusion and found nothing I bit my tongue so I didn't giggle. I put my mug on the coffee table that I brought after the dead man smashed the other one. I walked to the kitchen door to have Edward stopped me.

''Have you seen my phone Bella?''

''Nope'' I said poping the 'p'.

And then just because God was picking on me today his phone dropped out my pocket. I looked at Edward and he narrowed his eyes with a smile on his face. I snapped out of it and picked up the phone and ran into the kitchen. Emmet was sitting on one of the chairs reading a comic. I ran behind him and that's when Edward opened the door and started walking towards me.

''Bella can I have _my_ phone please''

''I don't know what your talking about'' I nearly got away with it but then a giggle came out.

DAMN. He walked a bit closer to me he was nearly close enough to get the phone out my hand so I ran out the kitchen and up the stairs Edward was right behind me with a smile playing on his face. I nearly reached the top of the stairs but then clumsy Bella came out to play and I tripped on the last step. And to make it better Edward tripped over me and landed on top of me.

I brought the phone above my head pretending to press buttons.

''Wow Edward some of your messages are frisky''

Shock crossed his face and tried to grab the phone from my hands I laughed as he tried but I moved my hands so he couldn't get it. He grabbed both of my wrists and put then down on the floor with one hand as the other got the phone off me.

He sat on top of me a leg either side of me and checked his phone.

''You lier I thought I had a new text or something then'' He narrowed his eyes at me.

I laughed at his face and he stuck his bottom lips out, which caused me to laugh again.

''Stop laughing at me''

''What you gonna do?'' I said tiliting my head to the side. He brought his face inches away from mine.

''There are many things I could do miss Swan'' I said in a quiet voice.

''Oh I'm sorry carry on'' Me and Edward looked up to see Rosalie standing there looking at both of us, she looked embrassed.

Edward looked back at me and I looked back at him and we both laughed loud. Which caused everyone to come and check on us they stood there shock on there faces. Edward moved of me and helped me up.

''Oh my god guys whats with the faces it's not what it looks like'' Rosalie turned and looked at me and said.

''Well it didn't look like nothing'' She said lifting her eyebrow at me.

I walked passed everyone and ran downstairs I was starving. I got a few things out of the fridge and started cooking I may aswell cook everyone something. I made us all some lasagne and set the table and called everyone for dinner couple by couple they all came in apart from Edward he was single just like me. Ugh I hate being single.

-x-

_tell me if there are any mistakes. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

***twilightKC***

**chapter 3. dinner, cullen babies and sleepovers**

**EPOV**

Bella had made us all some dinner as we sat there in the dinner room Alice and jasper would peck each other on the cheek whenever they had the was eating like no tomorrow with Rosalie smiling and shaking her head at him.

I wish I could I have someone like that, someone your with all the time, someone you can trust with your life I would love to have baby Cullens. But that is pretty hard to get with my life style and I want someone that can handle being around guns, bullets and danger. I was brought out of my line of thought by Bella.

''Is the food ok?'' She asked gesturing to the hardley touched food infront of me.

''No it's the best food I've ever had I was just thinking'' I smiled at her and she smiled back. God she is beautiful

_Whoa_ where did that come from. _Well think about it Edward she can handle danger you will be with with her all the time and maybe even have cute baby Cullens with her_. A voice in the back of my head said I chose to ignore it. After dinner we all sat in the living room watching the big flat screen. The green mile was on, Alice and Jasper were sitting watching on the settie they were both in a lounge postion with Alice on top of Jasper. Rosalie was sitting on Emmets lap watching the film with glued eyes. Both couples were on the same settie which left me and Bella on the opposite settie.

We were sitting close but not that close. Bella had a pink fluffy cusion put pressed into to her chest with her legs up cuddling up to the cusion. We were at the bit were John coffee was introducing himself the for the first time in the film.

''Name?''

''J-j-john coffee sir, just like the drink''

In the middle of the film Bella paused the film to get a box of tissuse's.

''Preparing for the end'' She said sitting back down.

The end credits were on and the girls were sobbing there hearts out, Alice sobbing into Jasper's chest and Rosalie was crying with Emmet who was trying to hind that he was crying. Bella was crying into her cusion with a tissuse attached to her hands and eyes. It made me want to comfort her I mean the other girls had someone to cry with. But I didn't I dont know if she would want me to hold her while she cryed.

After all the tears were gone the girls decided to have a chocolate feast. They were sitting on the floor by the table, with the fire on and different sorts of chocolate's on the table. While they sat there chattering away us men decided to play a game of cards on the settie. We were all ingrossed in the game untill Bella asked Alice a question which made Jasper turn his attension to the girly chatter.

''Alice didn't you think that falling in love with your bodyguard was dangerous?'' Bella asked while putting a cube of chocolate in her mouth. I so wished that I that was that piece of chocolate.

''No why would falling in love with my bodyguard be dangerous?''

''You know he could get hurt or killed on the job and then you'll be hurt''

''I didn't think of that when I was in the moment and I try not to think about it when he is on the job''

''I think mixing bussiness with pleasure is wrong and I intend to not do it''

''But what about if you ran into a man that works for you and you fall madly in love with him''

''I wouldn't fall madly in love with him because I wouldn't let it happen''.

A feeling went through my chest I didn't know what it was but it hurt hearing those words. _Why_. I didn't try to think about it.

''Well how are you going to find love then I mean your always in the house or doing a job?'' Alice asked.

''I'll meet someone I go to clubs you don't know I might find someone there or somewhere unexpected but nothing to do with bussiness'' Bella replyed in a matter-of-factly voice.

All three girls were quiet for a bit and then grabbed a new bar of chocolate Rosalie started a differnet conversion. We turned back to our card game. I looked at the clock on the wall [21.00p.m]

''Mmmm I have an idea'' Bella said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

We all looked at each other waiting for Bella to return. When she did return she came back with a full bottle of vodka, a bottle of coke, a bottle of orange juice and a few wine glasses.

''Who wants some?'' She asked placing the items on the table.

She put the drinks on the table then walked out to the kitchen again. Then she return with a case of beer.

''Oh right'' Emmet cheered and rushed to get the beer of Bella.

We put away the cards and joined the girls on the floor Emmet and Jasper joined their girls, while I sat between Jasper and Bella. Rosalie looked at Bella and smiled widely

''you know what Bella? I think we should have a SLUMBER PARTY'' she screamed the last part.

Alice was quick to agree and then Bella dragged Rosalie and Alice upstairs.

Me and the guys just looked at each other then looked at the beer and opened our first beer. After a while the girls came down in there PJ's and pillows and duvets which were massive. Bella was wearing thin pink short sleeved top with a brown monkey on it, with thin pink shorts. Rosalie was wearing light blue top with lond light blue thin PJ trouser's. Alice was wearing a light yellow sponge bob top that was too big for her with matching bottoms.

They moved the coffee table to the side of the wall so there was a large gap in the livingroom and placed a duvet on the floor and then one top of that and dumped the pillows anywhere on the duvet's.

''Rose we haven't done this since high school it makes me feel like a teenager again'' Bella said with a smile on her face.

Then Emmet looked at the made up bed on the floor.

''Rose where am I sleeping?'' He asked with a whine.

''DUH here with me the same with Jasper and Edward'' She said turning towards Alice.

''And you'' She said pointing to Alice and Jasper ''No funny bussiness'' And with that she sat down and pulled vodka and some coke into her glass.

Bella joined her and then turned to Emmet.

''Emmy bear I think you should give the boys something to wear for tonight, Because I'm not sleeping in a room full of men in their underwear'' She said just before taking a sip of her drink.

''Fine'' Emmet pointed at us two and then motioned for us to follow him upstairs. We walked into his room it was massive and the bed looked very comfy and large it explains the massive duvets. Emmet pulled out three pairs of PJ bottoms and threw them at us.

After we got dressed we walked downstairs to find the girls laughing and giggling lying on the homemade bed in the livingroom they were spread out. Emmet slumped next to Rosalie and kissed her on the cheek and grinned at her. I sat at the foot of the bed as Jasper grabbed Alice and put her in his lap.

UGH i'll just get another beer. We chatted and drank for what seemed like hours. Alice fell asleep with her head on Jasper's lap. Which was cute when we were in high school but now it's just, well to me it's stupid. Well maybe I'm being bitter because I have no one. I looked at Bella she was in her little bubble. Bella was fun outside of work. When we're on a job she tense. This Bella was fun and I could say beautiful but she would be beautiful no matter what.

It was getting late and Alice and Emmet had fallen asleep, with the rest of us feeling tired we decided to call it a night. Emmet and Rosalie were at the far end Jasper and Alice were next to them. I lay next to Jasper, Bella was too tired to think this was akward and lay next to me. I could feel her body heat so close to me in touchable distance. It was so tempting to just grab her and cuddle up to her. But I couldn't she'd be asleep now and she was my boss. She had already said that she would never mix bussiness with pleasure.

Her body turned to faced me as she slept. She looked so peaceful there was a smile on her lips. They were pink and kissable. _Do it Edward kiss her, she won't know_. I obeyed the voice in my head and I moved my lips towards hers. They were soft and warm so nice. I better stop or i'll won't be able to stop myself.

_R & R_


	4. Chapter 4

twilightKC

**chapter 4. Edwards arms, fingers and clubs pt.1**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a dry mouth and felt sick. I opened my eyes to see Edward right there we were so close that our nose were nearly touching. I could feel the warmth coming of him, his breathe as it fanned across my face. He was so peaceful and pretty, it made me want to touch his face but I couldn't. Bussiness and pleasure don't mix I turned around so he was out of view but couldn't I looked down and discovered that he had his arm wrapped around me.

I liked it more then what I should have, but I smiled and tried to go back to sleep.

-xXx-

I woke up again but to the smell of pancakes and waffles I opened my eyes eagerly, ready to get up and run into the kichen but Edward had his head in the crook of my neck and a arm wrapped around me. I heard a giggle I turned my head and saw Alice and Jasper giggling at the sight of us. I looked at them then back at Edward I tried moving but God he was heavy. I managed to move his head away from my neck but everytime I tried to move his arm away from my waist he would pull me closer.

''Edward'' I whispered.

Shaking him a little. Nothing. I shook him harder whispering a little louder.

Nothing.

''You can't wake him unless you shout down his ear here let me wake him'' Alice giggled.

She walked up to Edward trying to be quiet, she kneeled down by him and put her mouth next to his ear.

''EDWARD AND BELLA SITTING IN THE TREE-''

''Alice shut up'' Edward moaned and pressed his head into the pillow.

''EDWARD stop hugging your boss''.

Edward snapped out of it and moved his arm away from me. Eyes wide shock writen all over them.

''I'm sorry I didn't know I was-'' I cut him off.

''I don't care all that matters now is that I can smell pancakes'' I said getting up.

I walked up to the kitchen door and turned to look at Edward he was still sitting up there in the middle of the handmade bed looking at me I smiled at him to reasure him that i was ok and walked into the kitchen.

I saw Em cooking pancakes and Rosalie eating pancakes.

''Mourning'' I said as I sat down next to Rose.

Rose smiled at me ''Mourning to you too'' She was really happy for some reason that's not the Rose I know.

''Ok what's going on?'' I demanded.

She looked at me in confustion.

''What do you mean, what's going on nothing going on'' She finished with a smile.

Again not Rose.

''Did you sleep well?'' She asked with a smile yet again.

''Yes why Rose?'' I asked something was going, I just know it

''Oh I just thought you might of been to warm you know with all the bodies there'' She pressed her lips together to stop her from laughing.

Emmet at the cooker did not succed and let out a booming laugh.

''Is someone going to tell me whats going on here'' I asked.

She opened her mouth but then closed it when Edward, Alice and Jasper came walking into the kitchen. What was she going to say that she couldn't say infront of them.

''speak of the devil'' Emmet chuckled.

Rose got up and walked up to him and slaped him on the head.

''Shut up Emmet you'll give it away'' Jasper and Alice giggled/chuckled quietly as they sat.

So they were in on this too. Edwas sat on the only seat that was left. Next to me. Emmet gave us both a plate of pancakes. I leaned into Edward and whispered

''Do you know what they are on about?''

He leaned into me and whispered.

''They just keep saying 'was you nice and comfortable last night'' We both shrugged and ate our pancakes.

-x-

I was sitting in my office when Emmet came barging in with a man in the air with his fist around the mans coller.

He threw him on the floor.

''Whats going on?'' I seemed to be asking that question a lot this days.

''His someones eyes'' Em told me.

''Really?'' I asked as I got up from my chair and walked around my desk.

''Sit on the settie'' I demanded. The skinny boy gotup of the floor and sat on my black sofa.

''Who sent you?''

''I don't know'' Oh it going to be like that is it.

''yes you do, now who sent you?''

''I'm not telling you'' He said in a bold voice.

Edward knocked the door and walked in without me saying so.

''Boss-'' He looked at the man sitting on the sofa and back at me.

''Oh I'm sorry I'll wait untill your finished'' he said I thought he was going to walk out of my office but he leaned on the wall and watched.

''I'll ask again who's eyes are you?'' Anger seeping through my words now.

''You can't make say it'' I walked to my desk draw and pulled my gun out and put in on the table along with my pocket knives.

''I'm sure I can'' I looked at Emmet

''Emmet'' I motioned towards the man.

Em picked him up and pulled him towards my desk forcing the man's hand on the desk. I put the knive on his middle finger.

''Are you going to tell me who sent you?'' I asked simply.

''You wouldn't have the guts to''

''Well then you don't know me'' I said as I cut through his middle finger. The man screamed in pain as his finger came off.

''Who sent you?'' I said through my teeth.

''No'' He screamed

''Your just making this harder for yourself'' I placed the knive on his index finger and looked at him.

''Are you going to tell me?'' He gulped loudly and shook his head. I put the knife down on the desk and grabbed my gun.

I put the gun on the side of his head and asked once again

''are you going to tell me?'' I looked him straight in the eye.

He didn't answer so I took the saftey of the gun and put it back on his head. The man broke down crying.

''Okay okay please don't kill me'' The man sobbed.

''I wont kill you if you tell me who sent you'' I told him.

''It was the 'Blacks' they wanted to know if it was true that you and the 'Cullens' had joined'' He sobbed.

I looked at him and then 'hmmmed' I sat on my chair thinking about the 'Blacks'. Why would they want to know if it was true we had sent a message that we were together.

''Didn't they get the message we sent?'' I asked.

The man looked at me.

''Yes but they didn't know if you were justing saying because Charlie swan died and that you were trying to keep yourself safe''

He looked at Edward that was leaning on the wall and then back at me.

''I can see that it wasn't a lie and that you don't need to be safe you can sure take care of your self''

''See if you told me this in the first place you would have all your fingers'' I chuckled. The man grimaced ''Well I'm sure you can go back and tell the 'Blacks that the rumar is true''

While giving him hid fingers back

-x-

I walked into the kitchen for some lunch and opened the fridge I got the ham and made my self a sandwhich. Tonight I had to go to one of my clubs and deal drugs to dealers. It can be boring sometimes sitting there waiting for them to come so you can give them a bag of whatever they want. But for the people that know me that get to me on time because if I have to wait long I get very angry.

Emmet walked in with Rose they were talking about what to do tonight. I sat down with my sandwhich while Em and Rose were making eggs on toast. They always make that together Rose would make the toast while Em would make the eggs.

''Hey do you two want to come to the club with me tonight?'' Rose turned around and looked at me.

''Which one?'' She asked. Rose always liked to go clubbing.

I smiled at her

''Rose petal'' I said I called it after Rose to celebrate our friendship and how much she ment to me. She smiled and jumped up and down then turned to carry on cooking.

''I'll have to sort some bussiness out first'' This time Emmet turned around.

''I knew there was more to it, you don't go to clubs'' He chuckled.

I giggled with him I never went to clubs to dance unless the girls at school got me to go. I finished my sandwhiches and got a botttle of juice out the fridge I sat down and Edward walked in.

''Don't you have a home'' I asked him as I opened my juice and took a sip.

''HAHA'' Edward said sarcastly.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • * 


	5. Chapter 5

twilightKC

**Chapter 5. clubs prt2, mistakes and showing true feelings**

We got to the night while Rose went off with Emmet to dance I set for tonight. Half an hour through the night I got bored so I locked up and went into the club to catch up with Rose and Emmet. As I walked into the club I noticed Edward, with his sister and brother in law were here too. I walked up to the bar and orederd a drink.

''Want to dance?'' I heard a voice say in my ear.

I turned around and saw Edward facing me waiting for my answer. I got up and grabbed his hand. we grinded on the floor all night, we drank some drinks and grew hot and heavy.

''Want to get out of here?'' Edward asked in my ear.

I nodded and lead him to my office. Once we got into there he lips crashed into mine, while he walked me backwards to my desk. He sat me on tghe desk and pushed all my stuff of the desk and carried on kissing me, while leaning me down so that my back was now on the desk.

I ripped his shirt off while he worked on my clothes. We rushed kissing anywhere our lips could reach. Once we were nacked, he looked at me and pushed his dick in me and moaned my name loudly, causing me to moan loud.

He continued to push in and out of me while I pushed my nails into his back and moaned for him to go faster. We came and Edward callopsed on top of me, sweaty and panting.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *

I woke up to Rose and Em arguring, I opened my eye's and saw Edward sleeping next to me in my bed. It all came back to me, everything that happened to me. The dancing, holding hands and something in my office. Wait no we didn't. No that's not me I don't mix bussiness with pleasure.

I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and put on a t- shirt and some blue jeans and my black converse. By the time I was coming out of the bathroom Edward was awake. Here we go.

''Edward we have to talk'' His smile turned down and he sat up.

I sat on the end of the bed and turned to face him.

''Edward last night was a mistake'' I said grimly to him.

He sighed and looked down, like he was the balloon that I just let down. Was he hoping that we would become a couple after we slept together?

''I have never mixed bussiness with pleasure and I'm not planning on starting it now'' I said looking him straight in the eye.

He looked back at me ''Well you wasn't thinking about that last night'' he said but with a sharp egde to it.

I didn't know what to say to that 'I didn't know what I was doing'? what am I five again.

''So I'm just your onenight stand'' Anger still in his voice.

I wasn't going to have this argument

''Just get out off my room'' I said looking away from him.

''Oh ok then so you sleep with me and kick me out of your room the next mourning'' He was talking to himself now getting his clothes, putting them on and walking out.

I walked into the kitchen feeling like shit. Rose and Em were in the kitchen talking to Alice and Jasper. seariously don't they have a home I poured me some coffee and moaned as I drank it. I turned and sat on a stool looking at the table.

''So what happened last night with Edward?'' Rose asked wagging her eye brows.

I shoot jaggers at her.

''Nothing happened'' I took a bite out my toast and looked back to the table.

''Oh come on you two looked like you were going to have sex on the dance floor'' Rose said. I looked at her again and then at Emmet.

''Reel your lady in'' I said and drank somemore of my coffee. Rose looked at me like I just smacked her in face.

Edward came walking in the kitchen I didn't look at him I just carried eating my toast.

''Jasper can I sit there'' He asked wanting to sit next to Alice because the only seat left was next to me. Jasper looked at me and then back at Edward.

''There's a seat there Edward'' He motioned towards the seat next to me. Edward looked at the seat and then at me. I glared at him and he glared back.

''I know that but I want to sit next to Alice'' He was acting like a child.

''You know what I'm going to take my toast and coffee and sit in my office where there are no idoits in the room'' I looked at Edward and then grabbed my coffee and toast and left the room.

I fummed into my office slammed the door shut with my foot and sitting behind my desk. I screamed while yanking my hair. I finished off my toast and coffee and decided to do some target practice. I walked into the room I loved this room dad used to take me in here for target pratice when I was fifteen. I grabbed my gun and pointed it at the target.

**EPOV**

We could hear faint gunshot which made Alice jump and shuffle closer to Jasper.

''Bella's in the target pratice room'' Emmet said looking Alice. Rose looked at me and then Alice and then back at me.

''So what happened to you and Bella?'' Rose and Alice said at the same time.

I looked both of them. ''She dosn't mix bussiness with pleasure'' Which hurt me madly which I hated.

But why did it hurt me she's just a girl. Rose brought me out of my thoughts.

''You know there is a reason for that'' She said then Emmet turned to look at me.

''You just need to show her that your worth it''

The faint shooting stopped and Bella came in a wide smile on her face and she walked up to Emmet and used a sweet innocent voice.

''Emmet do you want to come with me and do a protection racket with me?'' she smile sweetly.

**(protection racket is when a mafia will beat up a building owned by someone else untill the owner gives it them)**

**BPOV**

I love doing protection rackets what's better then buying something: getting it for free. I looked at Em and gave him my most innocent look.

''Sure why not'' He said.

''Yay get the men together'' I smiled. Jasper looked at me.

''After we are done Alice and me are going to go home''

''Finally I was begining to think that you all thought you lived here'' I laughed.

We all walked to our cars all the men in one car, Em, me and Jasper were all in one car. we drove down the street where the shops were I looked at them and decided to have the clothes shop called 'your worth it' It was like the shop wanted me to pick it, so I did.

I got out my car and walked into the shop with my men I nodded at them and they let rip. The windows were smashed, the door was kicked on the floor, the clothes that were in the shop were on the floor some burnt and then put out. Even though it was fun to watch I wanted to be with Edward. _What the hell_. I don't have feelings for him, I don't. _Yes you do Bella_. A voice in the back of my head said. I ignored it and walked into the ruined shop and the men stopped.

I walked up to the person who stood there looking like he was about to faint.

''I can protect you from this if you give me this shop, no more smashing, no more fear all you have to do is give me this shop''

The very camp guy in front of me, had fear all over his face he nodded rappidly.

''Yes take it, it is all yours'' He said in a shaken voice.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *

We were driving home I looked at Emmet ''What did it feel like when you first met Rose, Em?'' I asked.

He looked at me and then back to the road.

''Well at first it was lust but then I realized that I was in love with her I don't know when I started loving her, maybe when I first saw her but it didn't take long to realise that I was in love with her'' I turned in my seat to face Jasper.

''How 'bout you?'' I asked him. He smiled at me and started his story.

''Well I first met her at a club she was with her mates and I just went up to her and danced with her we ended sleeping together when I woke up I thought she would kick me out, but she didn't after that we started dating and our feelings built like that''

See they all found there one. ''Do you think I will ever meet my one?'' I looked at the both of them.

Emmet looked at me. ''The hard Bella is thinking about love?'' Emmet asked.

''Well I've thinking about it alot. you know baby swans, marrage and Mr. right''

''Wow Bella when did you turn soft you used to say the mafia is no place for love or babies''

''Well I was raised around it and I turned out ok so maybe I'll put myself on the market. But no bussiness mixing with pleasure''

''Come on Bella drop that stupid rule it might get you somewhere'' I looked at him like he was a dumb shit.

''Like where Em everytime I mixed the two together I had to get rid of the pleasure or they ended up dead'' which was true.

I used to have thing for one of my dad's men and we started seeing each other on the sly. Dad found out and sacked him. And there was this man who did the drug stuff for my dad and he ended up dead.

Emmet sighed and pulled up infront of our mansion and got out of the car. My men went after I dismissed them, they are around the house gaurding so I don't need them.

I walked into the livingroom where I found Alice ,Rose and Edward talking on the sofa's I walked up to Rose and kissed her on the cheek and slumped into the comfy sofa. I kicked of my shoes and cuddled up to Rose.

''Hey how did it go?'' She asked.

''We got the shop 'your worth it' it was a piece of cake'' I smiled at her.

I slapped her knee and said ''Well I'm going to get something to eat anyone else want any?'' I asked looking around. Rose anwsered my question.

''Why don't we have chinese''

''I like your thinking'' I smiled ''You can order for us I'll have the chicken chow mein''

Rose picked up her phone and ordered us our food. Emmet had the most ordering five meals for himself. when the chinese got here we all sat on the floor in the livingroom with the food spread out all over the floor. Emmet just opened his chicken balls I reached over and stole one.

''HEY get your own balls'' He said with a stuffed mouth.

I put the chicken ball in my mouth and moaned.

''Emmet these balls are so nice, can I have another'' I teased.

He grabbed his chicken balls and pulled them close to his chest.

''Fuck off if you want some go to the phone and dile'' Everyone laughed.

After an hour Alice and Jasper wanted to go home. I walked all three of them to the door. Shaking hands and side hudding Jasper. And kissing Alice on each cheek and hugging her goodbye. Then it was time for Edward goodbye we both muttered a bye to each other and with that they all walked out the house and were on there way to there car.

**EPOV**

I sat in the back of the car. Thinking. You know what if I have feelings for Bella I'm going to act on it. I may of had sex with her and hoped we would be together. But I'm going to show her how I really feel about her. She better watch out tomorrow.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

twilightKC

**chapter 6 dreams, preggers and fresh starts**

**BPOV**

Yesterday it was boring after Alice, Jasper and Edward went, we sat there watching T.V. and then went to bed. Then I started dreaming about Edward the way he pushed everything of the desk at my office the way my skin tingles when he touches me the way he made me feel in that room.

Then when that dream finished another dream started but this time it was about his green eye's, his crooked smile the way he has his hair like he just got out bed. I always want to put my fingers through his hair even in my dreams.

I woke up and lay there in my bed. Edward's scent was still on my bed I leaned into the Edward scented pillow and breathed in and smelt his scent It smelt like old spice. I didn't want to waste the smell so I dragged myself from the pillow and got dressed, I wore a blue top that showed a little bit of cleavage and white skinny jeans and my light blue converse on.

I walked down stairs to join Em and Rose in the kitchen. I poured me some coffee and sat down opposite Rose and Em in my normal seat.

''Em told me that your thinking about finding Mr. Right, marrage and kids''

I nodded to her and sighed lightly. Rose looked at me with a smile.

''Well I think your have already found '' she smiled at me. I was confused.

''Who is that?'' I asked in confustion.

''Edward'' She simply said.

''No It's not''

I got some toast and sat back down again.

''I don't mix pleasure with Bussiness'' I said as I took a bite of my toast.

''Again with that rule'' Emmet said sighing heavly. I looked at him and then at Rose.

''I've seen the way you look at him''

''What the glares, yeah that really shows love'' I said sarcastically

''What was all that about anyway?'' Rose said while Emmet looked at me in interest.

''Nothing'' I looked at the table.

''Yeah yesterday with all the glares and not talking to each other, were nothing I mean he didn't even want to sit next to you at breakfast''

I sighed heavy and looked at the both of them.

''Fine, me and Edward slept together the night we went to the club''

Rose was squealing.

''Where in the club? don't say the toilets'' she was serious

''No in my office''

''Oh my god Bella why didn't you tell me- Wait that doesn't lead to glares what happened after?''

I huffed not wanting to answer this question.

''We woke up in the mouring with him in my bed next to me and then everything that happened the night before rushed to my brain and I told him it was a mistake and that I don't mix bussiness with pleasure''

''So that was what Edward meant yesterday'' Emmet said.

We finished our breakfast and went in the livingroom and watched some T.V. which was when Rose decided to bring the conversation back.

''So why don't you dump the rule and then you get to have Edward everynight?'' Rose asked.

''Rose it's dangerous to mix the two together'' I said still looking at the T.V.

''Bella those guys were wrong people for you, you went for the wrong men and then when you do, you bring out the rule again''

''I'm not going to break the rule Rose''

''You will be the one to end up hurt, Just imagine Edward with another girl, kissing her, touching her, looking at her with eyes full of love'' The pictures popped in my head and it hurt my chest. Stop, Bella just don't think about.

I got of the sofa and left and went to my room. I stayed there. Rose tried to get me out but it didn't work. Even Em tried I didn't come out.

I sat there on my bed staring into space. I was going to sulk all day because I wanted to. I looked at my clock it read [5:57] p.m and I was getting a bit hungry so I went downstairs, Without talking to anyone and went straight into the kitchen.

I made steak and chips ate it and went to walk upstairs. As I was on my way I looked in the livingroom on my way up stairs. And stopped dead in my tracks there in my living room were Rose and Em hugging and Alice screaming while jumping up and down with Edward and Jasper sitting on my sofa's with a masive smile on there faces.

I walked into the livingroom and looked at Rose

''What's going on?'' She looked worried and then opened her mouth to speak.

''I'm pregnant Bella'' At first I was so happy and was about to jump up and down and congratuate them but then I remembered that they told Alice and her family before me.

''And why didn't you tell me first'' Rose looked worried again and spoke.

''Well you locked yourself in your room and it was because of me that you locked yourself in your room so... And I really wanted to tell someone and they came so it just came out''

I knew Rose really wanted to be a mom and Emmet would be a great dad and I did lock myself in my room. I looked at her and grinned wide and started jumping up and down, I shouted.

'

'I'M GOING TO BE A AUTIE'' everyone seemed to relax and I hugged Rose.

We sat and talked about the pregancy and where they were going to live because they couldn't live here this is where everyone comes if they want us dead.

''Well me and Em have been looking at this mansion, it's great, it's white and big with a beautiful green garden complete with flowers in the front it has six rooms and the backgarden is to die for where the kids will be able to play in and no one will expect any swan person to live there''

Then we got on the subject that Em wanted a boy and Rose wanted a girl. If they had a girl they were going to call her Madison and if the baby was a boy they were going to call him mckenzie. Rose and Em were having a little moment. I looked around the room Alice and Jasper were staring at each other with smiles on there faces. I looked at Edward and found him staring at me even though I caught him staring at me he continued to look at me. I tried really hard to look away but I couldn't it was like he had stiched my eyes on his.

The clocked chimmed making me jump, I could look away from him now I looked at the clock. [10:00] p.m.

''Well I'm going to bed, night all and mother-to-be'' I said looking at Rose.

I put my foot on the first step and felt a hand on my arm I turned to see Edward there standing there with his gem green eyes staring into mine.

''Bella can we forget about what happened the other night and start over I want to start this with a good start''

I looked at him, well if he could forget it then so could I, I mean I was the one to kick him out of my bed and carry on like nothing happened.

''Ok let's start tomorrow''

I turned and walked into my bed and went to sleep.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *


	7. Chapter 7

******twilightKC******

Chapter 7. gone soft, the sink and maybe kissing?

**BPOV**

I

woke up in the mourning feeling great everything in my life and fallen into place. I got up out of bed and got dressed and made my way downstairs to the kitchen in there I found Edward, Rose,Em,Alice and jasper. God don't they ever sleep in.

I walked up to the toaster and made some toast I leaned my back against the kitchen counter and looked at everyone. They were looking at me like they were expecting me to do a jungle on one leg while signing 'I will survive', I just smiled at them then I turned and looked at Rose.

''Hey I would love to cook you a congrats meal what do you say?'' I asked.

They looked at me like I had grown two heads. Then Emmet chuckled.

''Told you she's gone soft, first she wanted Mr. right, then kids and now she wants to cook for you'', I looked at Emmett and threw some toast at his head.

''Shut up Em or I'll beat you down'',

Now it was Alice's time to speak up

''So your looking for a man'' She beamed.

I looked at her.

''Alice I can't just have any man I need one that can cope with the mafia, Who cares for my family and can handle guns and baby swan's''.

When I finished my sentence Edward had a weird look on his face, I looked away and ate my toast I decided I could go shopping for the dinner I was going to do for Rose and Em. But I needed some help carry the stuff from the supermarket to my car and then from the car to my house. I didn't want to call one of my men because it was there day off unless something happened.

''Okay anyone apart from Em and Rose can come shopping for the food with me I'm going too need help''.

I looked at Jasper and Alice. Whats wrong with Alice she loves shopping. She lighty nudged Edward but I don't think she wanted me to see this.

''Oh...Um...I could help'' Edward says looking unsure.

I nodded and we walked to my car. This time we didn't argue about who was driving. I put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. I patted my legs to check to see if I hadn't forot my guns. But I had them, I pulled out of the drive way.

''So what are you planning on making Rosalie and Emmett?'' Edward asked.

I looked to my right to look at him.

''I'm planning on making Italian pasta with a wine sauce'' His eyes opened wide.

''Wow going all chef on me'' He chuckled.

''Yeah well I have to be a not so chef for Rose's meal with a Tomato sauce instead of wine'' I smiled.

I drove into the parking lot of the supermarket and we both got out of my car. Edward got a trolley, while I searched the selves. We passed the teddy crips and Edward grabbed them and put them in to the trolley. I rasied a eyebrow at him and he just smiled.

''Hey there cute and they taste great'' He smiled.

I chuckled and let him put them into the trolley we walked in the spirts section and grabbed some fine and expensive wine and put it into the trolley. Edward pushed the trolley and jumped on the back of it and spead down the isle.

''Your a big kid do you know that'' I shouted\laughed.

He came back with the trolley after his five mintues of zooming down the isles. I needed tomatoes there was a Pyramid of tinned tomtoes, I wanted fresh one's but I wanted to see Edward reach for the top of the pyramid.

''Hey Edward could you get the tin of that please?'' I asked with a innocent smile.

''Sure'' was all he said. He walked up to the pyramid and reached for the top. He tiptoed and streached out his arm I stopped and just watched as his body streached lifting his top a little letting me see a bit of his toned back.

He grabbed the tin at the top of the pyramid and it callopsed. I covered my mouth to cover my laughing Edward turned and put the tin in the trolley. A man ran over ''I JUST DID THAT'' He screamed. He looked at us and the angur turned into panic.

''Erm..my bad I'll just do it again'' He said and got on the floor to pick them back up.

We walked into the fruit and veg section I picked up some fresh Tomato and said.

''You know I think I'll have these ones'' Edward head snapped towards me.

''You made me do all that and you want them ones''

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • * 

We walked into the house laughing because Edward fell over when he stepped out of my car. We walked in to the kitchen still laughing and found everyone talking in there. I tried to tell everyone what just happened but I couldn't stop laughing, I toke a big breathe to calm my self down.

''You guys have got to hear this, ok so Edward tries to get some tin from the pramid and it callopse's and then we got out of the car and HE FELL OVER'' everyone laughed.

I turned to look at him ''Guess what?'' He smiled but it was the look in his eyes.

''What'' I asked and he walked slowly towards me I took a step back and he tripped me up causing me to fall on the floor and started tickling me.

''No Edward stop''

''That is for embrassing me'' He smiled.

''Edward please'' I laughed but he didn't stop.

''Cullen'' I screamed.

He stopped but had a smirk on his face.

''OOOO cullen your gettin serious now aren't you'' Edward smiled in a girly voice.

''Edward get off me I need to cook the dinner'', He got of my slowly. I could tell he wanted to stay on top of me and just cuddle me but I don't mix bussiness with plesure, no matter how hot this guy is and just because I have feelings for him dosen't mean I have to act on them.

We both stood got up to find everyone staring at us with a smile on there faces. I c;eared my throat and got the bags of the table and shooed everyone out the kitchen.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • * 

We all sat down and got ready to eat, the butler brought the food that I just worked my ass on. He put the food infront of everyone and before they started eating I spoke.

''By the way we need to get a cook'' Everyone laughed.

''God Bella this is yummy'' Rose smiled at me.

''Agreed'' Edward said why did I feel proud when he said it.

Everyone finished their dinner. I got up and collected everyone's plates because Maria the dead cook/secound mom used to do the dishes too. I walked in to the kitchen and filled the sink with soapy water and put the dishes in the big double sink. In the middle of doing the dishes I felt someone put there chest against my back. I could tell it was Edward. He moved his hands on the top of my arms and slowly traced down my arm untill they met my hands in the water. I could smell him and feel him.

I just wanted to kiss him untill the end of the world. No Exaggeration he moved his head to my shoulders, I could feel his breathing on my ear. My breathing hitched. God was he trying to kill me.

''Just let it go Bella'' He whipsered in my ear.

Then he grabbed my hands and laced his fingers through mine. I so wanted to have my way with him. And just before I going to force him on to the kitchen table just to do that, Alice walked in.

''Edward are you trying to squash her into the sink'' Alice laughed and walked up to the fridge and got some juice before walking back out again.

* •. ¸ ¸. • *one month later* •. ¸ ¸. • * 

It was December snow was on the floor, I was christmas shopping with one of my men: Dave he was nice never spoke, kinda cute and great with a gun **(but not as good as me) **I had finally got everyones prezzies and was on my way back to my manision. Over christmas I sell lots of drugs and guns. It's like everyone has a death wish near christmas.

I sat in my office with my massive amounts of drugs laid out on my table. Someone knocked on my door, It was Paul one of my drug buyers and that was how the whole day was spent selling drugs to buyers me eating and going to bed.

Rose and Em had moved into thier new flashy manision a few weeks ago so I have the whole manision to myself. It was time's like these when I really wished that I had someone and maybe some children to play with and enjoy christmas with them.

I woke in the mourning and walked downstairs, while I was making my coffee there was a knock at my door I looked through the peep hole to find Edward standing there even through this hole he looks handsome.

I pulled the door open and said ''Hello'' Edward gave me that crooked smile that nearly knocked me on the floor. I knew I had feelings for him and he had feelings for me as he never let me forget but I couldn't have my heart broken.

If you mix bussiness with plesure it's going to end up in heart break. _Bella just forget that stupid rule and love him like he loves you. _I hate it when my brain talks to me. But maybe she is right. Could she be? No she couldn't. Maybe if i kiss him I will know.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • * 


	8. Chapter 8

:twilightKC:

**Chapter 8 christmas day, couples and lemons.**

Edward stood there in the doorway so I jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and full on kissed him. He didn't do anything at first because he was shocked but he started kissing me back.

I moved my hands into his hair and he put his hands under my butt to hold me up. He licked my bottom lip so I opened my mouth to let him in, his tongue came in my mouth, his taste was soo nice I could do this all day.

It clicked in my head I don't care about bussiness with pleasure as long as i have Edward I'm fine. Edward stopped kissing me and moved into the house and shut the front door with his foot.

''What made you change your mind'' he asked with a wide grin.

''It just came to me that I don't care about bussines and pleasure I just want you, I'm tired of trying to fight these feelings I have for you'' I smiled to him.

His grin went even wider and he pecked my lips and set me on the floor.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *

Edward and I wanted to tell everyone that we were a couple today. We had pretened that we still were friends around them but it was really hard not to touch eachother when they were around.

I was sitting on my settie waiting for everyone to come when Emmett came barging through the door.

''BELLA IT'S CHRISTMAS'' I turned around and looked at him.

''Yes Emmett I know'' I laughed at him.

Then Rose pushed him away and came and sat next to me.

''Merry christmas Bella'' Rose smiled and hugged me.

''And a merry christmas to you too Rose and baby''. I said while rubbing her belly.

After half an hour Alice, Jasper and Edward came in and made there way to the settie. Emmett was messing with his toy car that he had asked Rosalie to buy him for christmas. I swear he has some brain age development problem.

Edward kept stealing glances at me and smiling when I would look back at him. All the girls was in the kitchen cooking the christmas dinner while the boys were watching T.V.

''I can't wait for me and Jasper to start a family'' Alice was gushing all over Rose's belly.

''I know what you mean I can't wait to have a baby'' I smiled. Both of them looked at me.

''Well don't you need to have a man to do that?'' Rose asked me.

''Yes Rose I do, but you just wait and see''. I replied if only you knew me and edward were togther and that we were going to tell you tonight.

We had finished dinner and were all round the dinner table eating the fine food. I wanted to tell everyone about me and Edward, So I stood up and cleared my throut everyone stopped drinking and eating and looked at me.

''I have some news to tell you and I thought it would nice to tell you on christmas because christmas is a happy day. Rose you know that question you asked me in the kitchen well I found one and his name is Edward cullen'' I smiled at her.

Alice squealed and ran up to Edward and hugged him and then me. Jasper and Emmett looked confused but it was Emmett who spoke up.

''WHAT question- wah i miss?''

Rose turned and looked at him. ''OH emmett what am I going to do with you. they are together as in a couple''.

Emmett and looked at me and then Edward and then back at me with a huge smile.

''congrats Bells and you to Edward''

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *

We spent the whole afternoon talking about what made me change my mind and that they were happy for us. Around midnight everyone started making there way out of the door to go home. Edward kissed me goodbye and started walking out the door, but I grabbed his arm and told him

''Your staying here tonight'' Which he didn't complain about and shut the door behind him. I pulled him into a deep kiss, my hands roaming around his hair. He pushed me against the wall and moved his hand down my leg and pulled it up so that it was round his waist.

I moved my other leg so now I was wrapped around him. His breathing became heavier maching mine, he moved us from the wall and started up the stairs.

My bedroom door slammed open and Edward lay me on the bed his lips never leaving mine. He stopped kissing my lips and started placing soft tenders kisses on my neck and then my collerbone and started moving my top so he could lift it off me.

I started unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt and moved it off his shoulders. My hand moved and touched his abs tracing them, moving down following his trail untill my hands got to his trousers.

I unbuttoned his trousers and unzipped his fly. Edward stopped me and put my hands down on the bed, he moved to my bra and toke it off.

He moaned at the sight of my breasts and pinched one of them then leaned in and started sucking one I moaned and arched my back. In my mind I could see this in a movie in slow motion and in sepia.

Edward moved and did the same to my other breast. My hands were moving all over his back while I moaned. I grabbed his hair and pulled him up so I could kiss him. While kissing him I pushed down his trouser's using my feet so we didn't have to move. His hands travled to my jeans and unzipped and unbuttoned then.

He pulled away and pulled them off. I could feel myself getting really wet for him and I could see his friend standing at attension inside his boxers which just made me want to have even more.

I pulled down his boxers and saw the sight of him completely naked. _Thank you god for giving me this complete god_. But Edward didn't want to just lie there while I looked at him and he pulled down my girl boxers, he groaned when they were completely off. Now it was his turn to look at me.

I pulled him and kissed him hard, his hand on my inner thigh moved up slowly this finger brushed pass my core making me whimper.

He put on finger inside me and I arched with the pleasure that I felt inside, he then added a second finger and then a third and pumped them in to me.

He is so good and his fingers just felt like heaven. Edward moved his head to my ear and whipsered

''Do you know how wet you are, and your moaning just nearly made me cum right on the spot'' And with that I came hard around his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out of me and replaced them with his huge dick as soon as he went I could almost see cloud nine. He groaned as I moaned. He was moving slowly.

''Edward baby faster'' He moved faster and I could feel it in my stomach I was going to go over.

''Edward I'm going to cum'' I panted

''Me too baby, cum with me'' he whipsered/panted to me.

After a few more thrust's we came together. He collapsed on the bed and we fell asleep in each others arms.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • ** •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • ** •. ¸ ¸. • *

A/N: R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**twilightKC**

**Birth,death and break up?**

**chapter 9**

**A** whole year has passed and in that year Rose had her baby it was a bouncing boy which she named Mckenize. He was soooo cute he had Emmett's brown hair and Rose's blue eye's, with little chubby baby fingers and a tiny small baby body. I remember the whole birth.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *

_we were sitting on the settie watching __**'FRIENDS'**__ the one were ross finds out monica and chandler are together. Half ahour ago Emmett wanted to help out with some work as he was bored so I gave him the job of dealing the drugs at the club._

_So Rose came over to my house for the company. Rose was really big now the full blown 9 months preggers and ready to pop anytime. It was great seeing her rub her belly and talk to her baby. I couldn't wait to have my own baby someday._

_''i'm going to get some popcorn,oohhhh I might make some toast too with chocolate M&M's on it.'' Rose said, getting up. Her cravings were werid but it was her body let her eat whatever she wished right?_

_''Yeah sure ok, want anyhelp?'' I asked I didn't like her doing stuff when she was soo close to giving birth._

_''GOD your just as bad as Emmett I can make some toast you know'' She told me and walked into the kitchen._

_I turned to look at the TV when I heard a splash noise._

_''BELLA MY WATER JUST BROKE'' _

_OMG, panic went through me what do I do?_

_**DUHHH take her to the hospital dumbass**_

_right! _

_I ran into the kitchen to find Rose holding her belly standing in a puddle._

_''Come on I'll take you to the hosiptal'' _

_Rose nodded and walked with me to the car I opened the door for her and she sat in the passenger seat. I walked round and sat in the driving seat and started the engine._

_''AHHHHH omg this FUCKING hurts'' Rose screamed at me._

_''OK just breathe for me ok in... and out...in... and out''_

_Rose started breathing and every now and again she would scream about how much it hurt._

_When we got to the hopspital and i called Emmet._

_''EMMETT wrap up from the club Rose is in labour and were at the hospital'' I didn't give him time to speck back and hung up._

_The nurse's put Rose in a wheelchair and wheeled her into a room. Ten mintues later Emmet came barging in the room he saw Rose and walked straight up to her grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek._

_Me and Emmett were her birthing partners. When she asked me I was over joyed._

_The midwife said she was ten cemiters duilted and that she was ready to push me and Emmett grabbed a hand each and Rose started pushing._

_''FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK'' was all Rose could say._

_I shushhed her and told her that she could do this and Emmett was telling her about how cute the baby was going to be when it came out and then he started thanking her that he was going to be a father._

_I almost brought a tear to my face this was like the dream family. After five pushes the baby was fully out._

_''YEP diffo a boy'' The midwife said and wrapped the baby in a towel and gave him to Rose._

_Everyone was allowed to come in and see now, so Alice and jasper walked in and started hugging Emmett and Rose telling them Congrats. Ten minutes later Edward came in._

_''Sorry I had my phone turned off, I was working'' He said and joined us at the bed. After Emmet held Mckenzie he asked if I wanted to, which I jumped at._

_He passed me Mckenzie and he settled in my arms he had one arm waving around, he had his eyes closed and looked soo cute._

_''I want one'' I said in a happy kinda whiny voice._

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *

Mckenize is one month old now and still impossable cute. I was in my office sorting out my guns and cleaning them when Edward came in.

''Hi babe'' He said and pecked me on my lips.

''Hey'' I smiled back.

''We were going to watch a movie, you wanna come?''

''I can't I have clean my guns then I have to do some training in my training room and then i'm going to blow some guys head because he hasn't payed for his drugs for the passed month''

''Can't you do that tomorrow I mean your always doing something to do with work it's really starting to piss me off''

Ok that pissed me off.

''I'm not working all the time so stop, FUCKING LIEING AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE''

''OH SO WERE GOING TO ACT WERE AT WORK NOW ARE WE, WELL I HAVE NEWS I'M SECOND IN COMMAND AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!''

''YOUR SECOND IN COMMAND WHICH MEANS I OVER POWER YOU SO GET THE FUCK OUT BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET!''

''WHAT WILL YOU DO, FIRE ME?'' he looked at me and said ''OR ARE GOING TO SHOOT ME TOO!''

I got up from my chair and opened the door and went to push him out the door. But he just stood there.

''FINE IF YOUR NOT LEAVING I AM, I'M GOING TO BLOW OFF THE GUYS HEAD OF NOW FUCKING GOODBYE'' I shouted anger laced in my voice. I slammed my office door shut leaving him in there I walked passed the living room to find everyone watching me.

''Emmett who was that guy who didn't pay up'' He looked like he was going to stop me for a secound but knew better when I was angry.

''His name was luke turner his a pimp on the counor around the scarlet club'' I nodded and stormed off to find the poor bastard who was going to have a angry mob leader on his case.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *

He was standing there yelling and one of his girls but when i got out of my car he stopped talking and the look of terror was pastard on his face.

''Luke turner?'' I asked.

''Y-Yes that is me'' I could tell he was nervous.

''Can you come in my car please'' He looked suprised but got in my car anyway.

''So you didn't pay up for a month right?''

''Ermmm the bitches ani't bring back the bacon ss-sorry''

I turned round and started to drive off.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *

We got to the end of a pier and now I could see him shaking.

''You know what going to happen right'' I smiled.

''YY-ESS please don't i'll do any think''

''OK you can die for me''

I pulled out my gun and shot two bullets in his head. He dropped to the floor. I dragged him to the end off the pier, I put a bomb on his torso set it for a mintue and a half and dropped him into the sea. I got in my car fast and drove and looked back to see the sea explode where I had put him.

* •. ¸ ¸. • * * •. ¸ ¸. • *

I walked into the livingroom to see Emmett.

''His been taking care off he is in little tiny bits scattered in the sea floating away'' I told him.

He nodded and I got up to go to my training room. After a hour of hard work on the punching bags and attacking my training body.

I walked into the kitchen in my sports bra and some nike bottoms with sweat falling off me. As soon as i got to the kitchen I wish I didn't, because Edward was in there. I ignored him and walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of apple juice opened it and drack some.

''Look bella I'm sorry-'' I cut him off.

''look if you can't handle my working plans than maybe we should just break up''

Eward's head snapped up and looked at me.

* •. ¸ ¸. • *xXx* •. ¸ ¸. • *

A/N R&R :D XD :) :P


	10. Chapter 10

twilightKC**:**

**chapter10 marry, revenge and lemon**

Edward looks up at me with a shocked face.

''What we have one arugment and it's over?''

'

'Yes this is why I never go out with anyone they can'r handle my job'' I said simply. Not even looking at him.

''Do you have any idea how i feel about you?''

''Well if you cared about me you won't mind my job, so we can over now''

''WELL YOU CAN'T BECAUSE ... BECAUSE CUZ I LOVE YOU!''

I looked at Edward shocked and yells back.

''WELL THAT'S THE FIRST TIME YOU SAID THAT!''

''I KNOW''

''WELL I DO TOO'' I shouted back.

Edward got from his stool and rushed up to me and kissed me and hard passonate. Edward steps back.

''Marry me?''

''What?''

''You heard, marry me'' I was shocked from his out burst but when he said that my heart grew and heated up. Edward grind and got down on one knee infront of me.

''Bella you are my life and soul, you are my everything, you are my bonnie to my clyde... marry me?''

I smiled back at him. ''YES''

He got up and hugged me tightly.

''I love you Bella with all my heart''

''Edward I love you more''

''I love you most'' I smiled at him. And kissed him, he picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs and we were up all night.

The light that shined through the thin line of curtain woke me up. I smiled and turned and looked at the beautiful man that was lieing next to me. His green eyes looked back at me and smiled back.

''Morning fiance'' He smiled and pecked me.

''Morning .. maybe I am turning soft look at me I'm marrying someone'' I laughed.

* •. ¸ ¸. • *xXx* •. ¸ ¸. • *

After we got up Edward went out and brought me a ring it was a gold band with three red diamonds on it. It was really pretty. And then of course everyone saw the ring and started jumping up and down, well that was just Rose, Alice and Emmett. Jasper just congrated us.

**jamespov**

They getting married swan and cullen are getting married well this will be good all of the cullen mob and the swan mob together.

All I have to do is bombard the wedding and shoot them all dead. Then I'll be the most feared mob leader.

**Bpov**

Me and Edward were sitting in the living room discussing wedding plans.

''Well where we going to have this wedding?'' Edward asked me.

''I don't know; are there any places you could think off?'' I replyed.

''Erm why don't we have it here I mean if any mobs hear about the wedding we could have trouble''

''Yeah I'm fine with that'' I kissed Edward quickly and went to get up but as i stood up Edward grabbed me by the hips and dragged my back down, and kissed me deeply.

''We have entire house to our self we barley have these things and we should take advantage'' Edward smirked. I smiled and leaned closer.

''Well what did you have in mind?'' I asked innocently.

''Hmmm I have a few ideas'' and with that Edward picked me up and took me upstairs.

We were both kissing deeply on the bed my hands roaming over Edward back and digging my nails into his back, which caused him to moaned into my mouth.

Edward's hand moved up my leg untill it got to my thigh and brought up to his waist I wrapped my other leg around this waist, Edward brought his bulge to my wet, hot core I moaned at the contact.

Edward removed my top and ripped off my jeans in a flash I returned the favor and took of his top and jeans, we were both in our underwear and kissing deeply.

I moved my hand and grabbed his package getting a moan from Edward his hand moved to my core and slid inside my panties and started stroking my slits. I moaned and arched my back towards him.

Edward removed my underwear and moved down towards my pussy and sucked on my clit I bulcked my hips towards him and moaned loudly. Edward inserted two fingers and starting pumping into me.

I screamed as I hit my climax. Edward moved up my body kissing me untill he reached my lips and kissed me. I pushed him away and lay him on the bed and moved down towards his rock hard dick. I removed his tented blue boxers and took his dick into my mouth and started sucking.

''AWWW bella that feels so good keep going''

I put all of him into my mouth and started bobbing up and down fondling his balls.

''BELLA im... im.. ahh bella im goning to cum''

I felt his dick twich and his seed released into my mouth i drank everything and moved back towards Edward.

Edward got up slammed me on the bed and pounded his dick into me. Moving in and out, both of us were moaning together and we both reached our climax together.

* •. ¸ ¸. • *xXx* •. ¸ ¸. • ** •. ¸ ¸. • *xXx* •. ¸ ¸. • ** •. ¸ ¸. • *xXx* •. ¸ ¸. • *


	11. Chapter 11

twilightKC

**chapter 11: hennight, james men and wedding**

The sun beamed into the room, It seeped through the curtain, Which was bugging me and to top it of Alice came running through the room in her chipper mood trying to get me up for the day. It was saturday why would I want to get up right?

''Wake up bells wells we have to sort out your hen night''

I turned and put my face into the pillow and mumbled a

''Go away''

''Well this mourning will be the last mourning you will see Edward because tomorrow will have me in the mourning''

Ok that made me jump up.

''Im up, im up'' And pulled the duvet covers of off me and got out of bed. I walked up to my walk- in closet and grabbed my black skinny jeans and a top that said 'i feel a sin comming on' and and kurt cobin converse and put them on.

I walked downstairs and went into the living room and saw Edward and Emmett sitting on the sofa chatting. I walked in and said mourning.

''Mourning baby'' I said and kissed Edward. ''And how is my dear brother today?'' I asked Emmett.

''Ohh Bella I can't wait untill tonight I'm going to get Edward rat faced'' He chuckled.

I smiled and got up and walked into the kitchen. I made myself some toast, when the bread was toasted I buttered it and walked into the livingroom and sat on Edwards lap.

''Wants some?'' I asked putting my toast closer to his face he smiled and took a chunk out of my slice and carried on talking to Emmett they were talking about their stag night so I got up kissed Edwards cheek and walked upstairs to find Alice going through my wardrobe.

''Alice what are you doing?''

''Finding something for tonight of course''

_**XLTEX**_

When Alice told me she was looking for something for me to wear I didn't now I would being wearing a short black dress with a pink L plate on my right boob and a crown on my head. While Rose and Alice wearing a prisoner and a cop outfit Alice being the prisoner and Rose being the cop.

We arived at the nightclub and I tell you, even though I was wearing a hen night outfit men still chat you up.

We danced, drank and had so much fun I should do this more often I'm always in my office doing paper work or killing or dealing, well the last two can be fun.

_**XLTEX**_

My head was pounding, my throut was dry and I soo didn't want to hear Alice screaming about the wedding today.

THE WEDDING!

I shot out of bed regreting it as soon as it happened I grabbed my head and groaned.

Oh shit the wedding is today great I have a hangover on my wedding day.

Im going to kill Alice.

I opened my eyes to find Alice jumping around and Rose setting up a chair with a tun of make- up sprayed every where and hair products on my dresser. They both pulled me out my bed.

_**XLTEX**_

I look at my self in the mirror, I stood there looking at myself. Alice spent all mourning making me look like 'the perfect bride' she had curled my hair pined it up and let some strands of hair lose, she had also put light makeup on.

My dress was stapless which had a tight fitted bodies and a flowing train the whole dress was ivory,. It was that long that I had to pick it up to walk. I had a gold tiara that was placed on my head. Alice finished my look with white heels. It was all too girly for me but Alice said i looked beautiful. Rose aproved.

I grabbed the skirt of the dress shoving it up so I could put my gold gun in my garter. Alice shook her head at me.

''What just because it's a wedding dosn't mean they anit gonna be trouble'' I was getting bored staying in my room.

Picking up my dress I walked down stairs. People smiled as I walked passed, I walked into the kitchen to see what they was going to cook everyone for the meal after.

I walked upto the master cheif and and watched as he stired some red/orange liquid in a massive pan. I turned and looked around, just then something caught my eye there was a man in a black suit which was weird because all the waiter wore white suites with a black sash around thier waist.

The man looked familer where had I seen him before? whoever he was I didn't trust the look of him. I pook up my dress and walked out the kitchen reminding myself to keep a close eye on him.

We stilll had a hour before the big wedding but Alice got all crazy and started organizing stuff already. I sat down and the black suited man came out of the kitchen, talking to his button on his sleeve.

It all came crashing to me. He was one of Jame's men. I knew I had seen him before, I had met him when James tried to team up with me saying we could be all time mafia i just thought he was in movie land.

''Hey you what's your roll in this thing?''

The man stopped his face going paler then a dead man, his face showing how terrifed he was.

I pulled my dress up and grabbed my gun. I walked upto him.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked pointing my gun to his face, tears started falling down his face.

''ANSWER ME'' I demanded.

Alice came walking down the stairs and stopped when she saw the scene in front of her. The black suited man started trying to find words.

''James he...I...Erhh Please don't kill me!'' he pleaded. I looked at him.

''Tell me why your here I'm losing my patience''.

The man's eye widened and talked probely.

''James sent me to posion the food and then after you ate it, for me to try and break you and Edward up''

''Why we would be dead'' I asked confused.

''Yes but I would be a witness of the break up and then James could of took of with your bussiness because we have proof of a mafia sham''

''Put it wasn't a sham''

''Yes but James can make it look like that''

I thanked him for this useful info and shot him in the head.

''DON'T GET BLOOD ON YOUR DRESS'' Alice shouted.

I heared a door whack off a wall and someone running down the stairs.

''NO wait don't go any further you'll see her dress'' Alice shouted holding someone back, I couldn't see as I was getting someone to move the dead body.

''Why did I hear a gun shot'' A velvet voice said.

_Edward_

I hid behind the wall. ''Edward it's fine everything is being taken care off, go and and get ready'' I said in a resuring voice.

''Who did you shoot Bella?''

''You if you don't go, I'm in my dress go'' I heard him sigh and huff before I heard him go up stairs. I quickly checked my dress for any blood. None. I pook up my dress and walked up stairs, but not before I checked for any signs for Edward.

He was gone so I carried on to my room and chilled untill the wedding.

_**XLTEX**_

I was facing the double doors, the double doors that lead to a room, a room that lead the way to Edward, and then I would have to walk down the isle and marriage would follow.

Rose and Alice walked down the isle in thier gold halter neck, that was tightly fitted, with white rose bouquet. As they walked down the isle I thought of all the problems that could happen:

James would find out his man failed and try something during the cemory,

Edward could have secound thoughts,

I would have to shoot someone infront of everyone,

Or my fear could come true and I should of never mixed bussines with pleasure.

My thoughts were interupted by Emmett as we were about to walk down the isle, I took a deep breath, the music started and the double doors opened to reveal my ballroom that was turned into a beautiful room for for a wedding cemory. There were white and gold large ribbions attached to the celing a red carpet down the middle and gold painted chairs for people to sit on.

There was a white and gold rose on each of the chairs. And white and gold ballons in the far ends of the room. Emmett sqeezed my arm that was hoocked into his, He leaned into me as we started walking and said ''You know Edward really wants to know why there was a gun shot this mourning''

I turned and looked at him ''Emmett don't let the chief give people the food ok, tell him to do something and throw everything away ok'' He looked at me with a frown.

''I'm not going to ask'' I smiled.

''Good'' I turned and looked at Edward his smile nearly covered his whole face. Emmett let go of me and I gave Alice my bouquet which was gold and white flowers. And faced Edward. He sighed and smiled and grabbed both my hands.

I smiled back at him. The priset looked a abit scared as we both looked at him put covered it up and looked at the book he was holding.

How did he know we were bad or scary people I mentally shugged and listened to him as he stared talking.

''Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Edward anthony masen cullen and Isabella marie swan'' his voice was a blur as I wasn't listening anymore I was staring into Edward's gem like green eyes, I watched as Edward stared into mine I smiled at him and he returned it. The priset's voice came back.

''Edward cullen do you take Isabella swan to love her,

cherish her 'till death do you part?'' The prist voiced.

''I do'' Edward smiled which caused me to beam at him.

''Do you Isabella swan take Edward cullen to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?'' I turned and looked at Edward smiled and said

''I do''

''The rings?'' The preiset asked. I turned and took the ring off Rose it was platium the most expensive metal ever,it had B+E engraved in it which was gold. I turned back to Edward. The priest asked Edward to put the ring on my finger first and repeats the words after him.

''I Edward anthony masen cullen take the Isabella marie swan as my soul mate, my other half and best friend. I give you this ring as a token of our marriage''

I smiled and looked at the ring on my finger it was the same as Edwards with the B+E put more femine. I got his ring and put it on his finger and repeated the words that the priest told me to say.

''I Isabella marie swan take the Edward anthony masen cullen as my soul mate, my other half amd my best friend I give you this ring as a token of our marriage'' I smiled and looked at his hand.

We both turned towards the priset as he finished off.

''With the power invested in me I know pronouce you as man and wife you may now kiss the bride'' We both grind at each other.

Everyone started clapping while Edward pulled me into the kiss I didn't know how long were kissing but someone cleared there throut. Edward pulled away from me and laughed under his breath.

The music started again and we walked down the isle hand in hand. we walked up to the priset after we walked down the isle and signed the marriage book. Had a picture of us signing the book.

Once we were outside confettie was thrown at us which was where another picture was took, we had another picture of us kissing, then of Edwards side of the family, then mine, then the me and the bridesmaids (rose and alice) Edward had the same picture but with Emmet and Jasper the (groommen) Then we had one with all of us in.

Mckenzie looked so cute in his little suit that Rose had put him in. We walked into my ballroom which we were using for the reption. Alice and Rose had made up the theme gold and white there were ribbions and ballons scatted everywhere. And white and gold chairs with white cloth covered table with a smaller gold cloth on top of it.

We just sat down when the DJ called us put for our first dance as man and wife. _Amazed by lonestar_ came on.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take

Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark

Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you 

_**A/N thank you for reading i have pictures on my profile and the link to the song. **_


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12 twilightKC

**honeymoon,going home, and uh oh**

**BPOV**

After hours and hours of travling we finaly made it to our honeymoon location. Turns out Edward owned his own island, apparently it is tradtional that when a 'cullen' weds thier love they buy a island and name it after their love.

so here I am stepping out of a boat and taking my first steps on the island 'Isabella' and let me tell it is the most beautiful island I have ever been on not that I go on many deserted islands, but this is beautiful.

The sands are golden, the sea is a blue and green in places and streches out for miles. There are palm trees dotted around the sand the leaves a stunning green and the bark and brillent brown. The house that I am looking at now is just out of this world, and im only looking at the outside. It's a house so it's smaller then my manison.

It was made out of wood with large windows that you could just make out a cream living room from where I was standing. There was a pourch that had a swinging settee that overlooked the sea.

''Bella you going to come in side'' Edward brought me out of my daze.

''Yeah this place is great''

''Thank you''

We walked up to the house, Edward unlocked the front door with the key, I was about to step in when I was suddently in the air. I looked up to see Edward grinning down at me.

''I have to carry you over the threshhold''

I just laughed and let him carry me in. We went passed the threshhold and I yet again dazed by the beauty of the house. We walked into the livingroom from the front door. The living room was cream with black settee's and a black table that had a glass surface, The TV was on the wall, There was a big window that looked over the beach and sea.

I jumped out of Edward arms while he brought the bags into the living room. I walked into the kitchen, the kitchen had the same theme as the living room cream walls with black funiture, their was also a dinning room table and chairs in the kitchen.

''Wanna come and see upstairs?'' I jumped as I felt Edward arms around my waist.

''Yes lets go'' I pulled him upstairs and into the first room I saw, Which happened to be the master bedroom.

It was massive. The bed was massive even bigger then the one I had in my bedroom and that is saying something. It had a black duvet on it with a gold throw placed at the bottm the bed. The carpet was gold with a black wardrobe. There was yet another large window that looked over the other side of the beach. We walked in to the ensuit. The tub that was in there looked like it was built for 10 people plus me, But It looked so inviting.

As I was looking at the bathroom I felt arms circle around my waist and spin me around. I sqealed in joy as Edward pushed me to the bed.

I hit the bed and Edward climbed on top of me and started kissing me as he felt up my leg. I quickly stripped him as he stripped me. And then he entered me and we rocked together and carried it on all night.

The next morning I woke up to the sun light seeping through the curtains. I turned around in Edwards arms to see him smilling down at me.

''Morning'' I said in my morning groggy voice.

''Morning beautiful''

I smiled at reached up to kiss his chin. I moved out of bed and walked up to my suitcase.

''What are you doing?'' Edward asked from the bed.

''Getting dressed'' I answered.

''Why''

''Because i'm going on the beach you can stay here if you wish'' I said as I pulled a binki. I heared him groan and get put of bed.

**LxTxE**

The sand felt silky soft on my feet, warm from the sun blazing down on us. I walked up to the water to dip in my feet in the cool water. I closed my eyes and faced the sun and took a breathe. Which was blown out me by the shock of being picked up and dropped into the sea. I came to the surface and Edward grinned at me.

''Meanie'' I said and slaped him. Edward put his arms around my waist and put his mouth right by my ear.

''You know I have also wondered what it was like to have sex in the water''

I groned and felt his hand down me side and into my bikni bottoms and started working on my clit. I moaned and leaned into him I moved my hand hand behind me and felt up his groin. And he was as ready as I was. Just as I was about to climax he pulled his hand away and I whimpered at the lost. He turned me around to face him and he started kissing me and started lowing us into the water untill we were under the water...

**LXTXE**

Dinner was great, the food was the best I have ever eaten. We had perri chicken, which was tender and flavoured with just enough perri. I believe I was moaning all the way through it.

We went swimming to see the fish I was a little freacked out about that, untill edward told me to chill and they wont hurt me and that he will stay close to me. After that we made out on the sand. I also burried edward in the sand and have him breasts. He kinda liked them and started feeling them up so I trashed them. Which made him upset and chase me to the house.

When we got in the bedroom I was so tired that I fell on the bed and fell asleep the secound my head hit the pillow.

The whole honeymoon was full of us two and sex and the beach. I will never forget that beach.

**LxTxE**

We were on the plane now flying back home I didn't want to go home I wanted to stay with Edward on the island, my island. But I had duties back home and I had to see to them. I can't image the paperwork that will be piled at home in my office.

We were cuddled up with each other just smiling at each other. I must of fell asleep because I was being woken up by Edward shaking me and telling me to get up.

I pulled myself from my seat and walked down the isle and stepped out of the plane to feel the cold breeze blow at me. I felt Edward put his jacket over my shoulders so I put my arms through the sleeves and said a thanks and pecked him on the lips before walking down the the departure tunnal.

A limo came and picked us up from the airport the driver said that Alice had done this. Bless her. We both sat in the back and cuddled getting as much us time as possable before we get back home.

We arived home to my manision that me and Edward had agreed that we would both live here as my living is here. I got out of the limo and had Emmett crush me with his welcoming hug.

''Hey Emmett great to see you too''

''I missed you. you know''

I smiled up at him and sqeezed him back and then he finaly let go. Rose was next her hug was less crushing. And then I had a liitle cuddle of little Mkenzie he was soo cute. I also hugged Alice and jasper and walked to the house.

I jumped on my settee while Edward brought in the bags I wanted to help him but I was realy tired which was weird. I turned around and looked at him bringing in the bags I smiled at him.

''I would help but i'm dead on my feet'' I grinned up at him. He grinned back at me and carried on taking the bags up the stairs.

''So you like your honeymoon?'' Alice asked

''Yep''

''How's it feel to have a whole island of your own'' Rose asked as she was grinning at Mckenzie.

''Great makes me feel like a queen''

After a hour they went home as it was getting late, and I wanted to go to bed anyway. I dragged myself to bed and settled down next to Edward.

**LXTXE**

I woke feeling sick but not throwing up I hated feeling like that. I got out of bed and made some breakfast for us. Edward sat opposite me eating his as I pushed mine around the plate I hated when when I felt like this, I wish I could throw up just feel better again.

''You ok?'' Edward asked with concern on his face.

''Just a little ill'' I smiled trying to play it down.

After breakfast I walked upstairs put a black skirt suit on with a white blouse and walked into my office to find a desk of paperwork. Emmett had been busy while I had been away.

After a hour of paperwork I had a phone call.

''Cullens''

I felt a little flutter saying it for the first time because we would be the 'Cullen' mob but I was a swan so people are still scared they just need to watch out for the cullens instead of the swans.

''Hey bella a costumer won't pay up wanna join?'' I heard Emmett say from the phone.

''Sure''

I put the phone down grabbed my keys and headed out.

**LXTXE**

I pulled up to a horrable looking and smelling apartment. I met Emmet at the front door of the dingy apartment. I knocked on the door and a man opened up looked at us and tired to shut the door I put my hand in the way to stop the door from moving and walked into the apartment.

Inside it looked good, great wallpaper, good sofa's, big T.V and the carpet was in a great condition.

''This is Greg he hasnt payed up for a mouth also had a little loan of us to and hasn't payed that off either'' Emmett informed me.

''Really Greg'' I looked at him and titled my head sideways and narrowed my eyes. ''I really don't like being kind and not receiving it back from a customer. Do you have the money from both occasions?''

He looked at me shaking in his spot ''I can get it, PLEASE just give me a week''

I shook my head ''I'm sorry really'' Not realy showing it ''But I don't give secound chances''

And with that I walked up to him and grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, pulled my gold gun out and pointed it at his throut and pulled the trigger.

His body limped to the floor and lay lifeless, I walked out the apartment with Emmett and called the cleaner men. We walked to the car and drove home and arived to see Edward on the door step. I parked the car and walked up to him.

''There's talk that james is still after us''

''Oh I knew he would still be after us I mean just sending a man to posion our food at our wedding was well, not james. He have something planned for us don't worry though I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle''

Edward looked at me. ''What you mean he send someone to posion the food at our wedding''

''Remember the gun shot were you got all mad about?''

''Yeah''

''Well that would be me shooting the poor man he sent''

''That has kinda pissed me off, he could of ruined the wedding'' Edward frowned and clenched his fists. I put both of my hands on his face and said.

''Hey nothing happened through ok the wedding was great ok'' I pecked him on the lips and walked back into my office.

Dinner came along and I was feeling better I manage to put the food into my mouth and enjoy the food.

But when we went to go to bed the food came right back up. I was lying in bed and I could feel my mouth start to water and the my stomach turn I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I felt Edward come in and start to rub my back. When I was finished I brushed my teeth and had a swirl of water. I felt better now, now that I had thrown up and walked back to bed slowly. I moved in the bed and cuddled into Edward arms.

''You ok?'' Edward said as he brushed my hair from my face.

''Yeah much better now''

''Good'' he said and kissed my forehead, and with that I fell into a calm sleep.

I woke up feeling sick again maybe I have a flu or something. As I was brushing my teeth I felt my mouth water and my stomack turn I quickly put the tooth brush down and ran to the toilet and threw up water.

I pulled myself up and finished brushing my teeth and pulled on a trouser suit and walked to the kitchen. When I got there Edwrad was just putting plates on the table. I smiled and kissed him and sat down next to my plate.

Edward was dress for work in a black suit matching mine. But he had a tie on of course.

I finished my breakfast and me and Edwrad walked to my office were we both did paperwork. A hour had past and we had nearly finished when there was aknock on the door.

''Come in''

One of my men brought in a man dressed in black, he had a scar on his face that went from his cheek downwards.

''Found him watching you in the bushes''

''I see'' I moved from my chair and walked towards him. I moved his chin and lifted his face to make him look and me as my man had him kneeing on the floor.

''Who do you work for?'' I asked.

''I can't tell you'' He gupled.

''Oh really'' I smiled and walked over to my desk pulled a draw open and grabbed a knife and twirled it in my fingers and walked back over to him.

''Because I so wanted to know and if you tell me now'' I put the knife on his cheek ''You won't get hurt'' I smiled at him.

''I can't... I.. Please''

''Begging won't help anyone, now tell me or you die. Simple''

he didn't say anything.

''Pull him up straight'' I demaned in a firece voice.

My man pulled him upright so he was standing but not on his own. I turned to Edward who was sitting on his chair watching.

''Hey Edward could you grabbed the other side of him please'' I smiled at him.

He smiled back and got up from his seat ''Of course babe''.

The man in black was suported with both my man and Edward.

''Now tell me or lose your dick'' I said in a angry low voice. The man gulped.

''I can't he would kill me''

''Well you could die here or there'' I said and moved closer to him. I slowly opened his botton and pulled his zip down while looking into his eyes. I saw him close his eyes and gulp.

''Are you going to tell me mister or do you want to lose it?'' I asked. He didn't do anythink apart from shake his head no once.

''Very well then'' I countined with my plan and pulled down his trousers and pulled them of his legs and folded them and put them on my desk. I turned and looked at the man in his red boxers. I moved back and put my hand around his waistband and asked once more.

''This will be the final time I ask, are you going to tell me?''

''PLEASE I'LL TELL YOU, WHEN I HAVE MY TROUSER'S BACK''

''That was the wrong answer''

I pulled down his boxers and pulled them away from his body and lay them with his trousers.

''Get a blanket and lay him on it I don't want blood on the floor.''

My man went to get the blanket and Edward held on to the man.

''I'm not going to like watching this, am I?'' Edward asked me. I smiled at him.

''Well you can turn your head but you still have to hold him, I can't hold him down and cut his dick of at the same time can I?'' I smiled at him.

My man came back with the blanket and lay it on the floor and place the victim on the floor with the blanket. Both men held him down one hand on his chest and one hand on his arm. I hovered over him grabbed his dick and put the knife on top of it.

''It's a same really I bet some girl that you have will really miss this I mean no more sex ever and what is a man if he dosn't have his dick. Isn't that the good part of a relationship'' I pressed the knife down a little and moved the knife and cut him a little the cut was thin like a papercut. The man screamed and buckled trying to get up and run.

''Ah ah ah no answer no dick'' I cut a little more but not deep. The man screamed again.

''OK OK OK I work for james he wants to kill you so he can be the most scared mob leader'' The man sqirmed as I lifted the knife the blood was on the knife.

''Good boy lift him up'' I demanded them. I walked over to his boxers and trousers and gave them him. He quickly out them on and ran out. I laughed and sat back on my chair. I dismissed my man and went to get back to my paperwork.

''Your kinda scary you know that right, I'm never having a fight with you'' Edward sat slowly on his chair. I smiled at him.

''I can't chop yours off, yours would be missed'' I smiled and made out with him a little.

**LXTxE week later LXTXE**

I was with Rose in the shop we were just getting crap like food for the week and stuff when we walked passed a self that had pragancy test on. Rose saw me looking.

''You don't think your preggers do you'' She said with a smile.

''Well I have been feeling sick you know for the past couple of days''

''OMG get one please for me'' I took one and put it in the trolley.

**LXTXE**

I had toke the test and was now waiting for the answer, Rose was holding my hand while staring at her watch.

''It's time'' She giggled I think she was giddy.

I moved over to the test and peered over the top. To find that it was posstive.

''OMG'' I poke up the test and showed rose.

''YES I'm going a antie''

''Yeah but I'm a mob leader, isn't that kinda of dangerous''

''Let Edward take the ropes for a while it's not like he didn't have his own mob untill he was forced to work with you''

''But we let word get out about me being preggers and bad stuff while happen we already have james on our backs''

Rose hugged me and kissed my cheek. ''So when you going to tell Edward?'' Rose was giddy again.

''Well I guess tonight there's no reason to not tell him''

''I guess your life is going the way you planed huh?'' Rose said smilling widly. I looked at her confused.

''OK, well you said you wanted mister right: Edward and then you said you wanted to get married and you did and you said you wanted children after you saw me preggers and voila your preggers!''

''Ok keep it down I still have men around here you know'' I said as I covered her mouth with my hand.

**LXTXE**

We were sat at dinner eating tomato pasta I had the test In my trouser pocket it was burning a hole in my pocket I could feel it on my thigh trying to gain my attension. I put my fork down on my plate and slowly chewed and shollowed the rest of food that was in my mouth and pulled my hands on my lap and looked up at Edward.

''Edward there's some really important I have to tell you''

He looked at me and dropped his fork and gave me his full attension. ''What is it?''

''Well i'm... You see'' I toke a big deep breathe ''Ermm well Oh my god you know what I'm just going to show you'' I went in my pocket and pulled out the test and placed it on the table infront of him.

He looked at it and then at me, then look back at the test.

''Does this mean that your pregant?'' He asked still looking at the test. It made me nervous. did he not want the baby?

''Yes'' I said nervously.

''This is real right you didn't get anyone else to piss on it right?''

''No I peed on the stick''

He looked at me and got up from his chair. I thought he was going to walk out and never come he didn't. He walked right up to me and kneeled by me I moved in my chair to face him. He put his hand on my belly and smiled at me, he moved closer and kissed my belly. With that gesture my eyes welled up and relife swepted through me.

''Thank you, Thank you giving me this gift an incredable gift of making me a dad'' Edward grinned at me and picked me up from my chair and hug me as he twirled us in a circle.

**LXTXE week later LXTXE**

thursday we went to the doctors and found out that I was two weeks pregant and that the baby so far is healthy. At the moment i'm shopping on my lone with no guards either I'm aloud some privacy and I enjoyed it when I have it.

I pushed my trolley to my car opened the back of my car and loaded my bags and shut the boot. I was about to walk to the drivers seat when someone grabbed my back I was going to fight them of me and grab my gun but they covered my mouth with a cloth and in my panic I breathed it in and went into blackness.

**LXTXE**

I woke up on the ground looking up at the celing there was a shimmer on the celing like water reflecting on it, I looked to my side to see which looked like a cave opening with water filling it and by the smell it was sea water there was a big wheel that was half in it and half out it.

I looked to my right and saw james grinning at me, sitting on a rock with men flanking him.

''Ahh mrs. cullen pleasure to meet you again''

**EPOV**

I walked to Bella's office to see if she had came back from shopping today, she got to go on her own even I wasn't aloud to go with her. If I had it my way I'd be with her 24/7 but she had things to do like me I guess. I walked up to her desk and sat on her chair she hadn't gotton back yet. I sighed and sank into the chair.

The phone stared ringing I picked up and answered.

''Cullens''

''Is Edward cullen there''

''Speaking''

''Ahh well this james I think you know me''

A cold shiver went down my spine, why was he calling here?

''Yes I believe I do know you''

''Well that dosn't really matter I just thought I ought to tell you that I have beautiful Bella here lying beside me and It's taking everything in me not to take her while she is passed out, hmmm'' His creepy voice said down the phone.

''Where are you, NOW TELL ME RIGHT THIS SECOUND!''

''Well that would spoll the fun'' And with that he hung up.

**AN:**

**R&R**

**plz ;D, :), :P :)**


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 12 twilightKC

**Finding Bella, Wet and James.**

**EPOV**

I stared at the phone anger surging through my body, but also the feeling of worry and pain. James had my Bella and I don't know where or what he is doing to her. I walked out of the office looking for any of the men that were guarding the manison.

I came across one man he was in a black suit with a white shirt and a black thin tie. I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him so his face was right next to mine. ''Do you know how to track down a location from a phone call'' I said not even trying to hide my anger. The man looked at me with fear in his eyes and stuttered out a quiet ''Yes''.

I dragged him to the office and pointed at the phone that James just called me on. ''Track the last call that was received from that, and do it fast or your life is at stake'' I threated and walked out of the office and saw Emmett walking the thorugh the front door.

''Emmet, James has Bella and I don't know where they are or what his doing to her. what about the baby? what if he hurts both and I can't find them to help them I...I...''

My knees gave way and I callopsed on the floor just standing on my knees with my head in my hands tears rollong down my face. I heard Emmett walking up to me and pull me up to my feet.

''Look we will find her and James won't hurt her or the baby that I had hear from Rose to know about. And you breaking down is not going to help matters'' He said calmly.

''How can you be so calm about this your sister is kidnapped by_ James _by all people?'' I asked staring wide eyed at him.

''Because I know my sister and I know she wouldn't let anything happen to her or the baby, _and _we will find her''

**BPOV**

_''Ahhh pleasure to meet you again''_

''I can't say the same'' I growled at him. I patted my leg but I couldn't find my gun.

''Looking for this'' He held up my gold gun ''It's very pretty I must say'' He smiled down at me.

I looked away from him and looked around my surroundings. I wondered why he brought me here, I knew we were close to the sea because I could smell the salt in the water and also see the seas water in the big gap in the cave that had a big wheel half in and out of the sea water that I saw earlier. The rest of the place was just space that had large fish nets placed around the cave.

In the conor of the cave there was a small table with three chairs placed around it. The two men that was with James were sitting on two of them facing me.

''You know Bella when you killed my man at your wedding you made me upset''

''Well you shouldn't of sent him. Like I was going to let you ruin my wedding I know you tryed killing us with poinsed food. Your man _sqealed_ and _begged_ to live when I held a gun to his head your _men_ are babies James''

James walked up to me and slaped my cheek, my head turned with the force of his hit. I put my hand to my cheek and laugh humerlessly while still holding my cheek I turned to face him and got up to my feet and charged at him.

''Tie her up'' He shouted and backed away from me. The two men from the chairs ran up to me and put me on my back on the floor and started tieing my ankles together and wrists. The two men were trembling as the worked.

I looked at James he was looking at me with fear in his eyes but when he saw me looking the fear disapeared and he covered it up with a creepy smile.

**EPOV**

After a hour we finally found the location of Bella. It was somewhere in the middle of the sea. I got one of the men to hack into the satelite that hovers in space to get a picture of where in the sea they were, On the picture it was a big black dot which showed that they were in a cave it must be hollow inside.

I raced to my car and put the location in the 'tom tom' Emmett got in too. I took of and starting driving to Bella and to my baby.

**BPOV**

I sat there waiting for something to happen. James and his men were sitting there by the table. The biggest man out of James men was playing with two bullets and the other man was spining his gun around his finger.

James looked deep in thought. I sighed big and heavy. ''You guys are rubbish kidnappers is this all you do when you kidnap people. Wow I must be a mean person when I kidnap people'' I looked at James. He got up and walked up to me he kneeled by me so that we were eye level.

''I wonder what Edward is doing right now'' He said as he trailed his finger down my collorbone.

''Well he is proberly trying to find me''

''Well I hope it takes him about a hour to find you because something just crossed my mind and I really want to try it'' his hand moved downfrom my collorbone and in to the space between my breasts. I looked at him and then I knew what the thought was that has crossed his mind.

I could see the lust in his eyes I shuffled back but it was hard to do so when you are tied up. He smiled at me for trying to get away from him.

He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He then pushed me down on the hard floor, and because my hands tied behind my back my back was arched a littled and my arms and hands hurt from being squashed between my back and the hard cave floor.

James hand moved back up to my colloerbone and traveled up to my neck he put two fingers by my pulse. ''You know I have always had a little crush on you Bella and with this body of yours I'd say Edward is a lucky man, and guess what? I want to be the next lucky man to feel your body and be inside you''

I looked at his eyes and growled ''You are not doing anythink to my body''

He smiled and leaned down so that his mouth was by my ear ''And what are you going to do to stop me _Bella_''

I shivered in disgust and James chuckled, his hand moved to my left breast he also moved his head to look at his hand. Then he slowly moved his hand to my waist.

''It's been so long since I've had my way with a women and guess why? You, that why because I've been trying to get to you and now I have you, And luck is aiming in my way because you are a women and I am a man and them two things go together'' He smiled down at me.

His hand that was at my waist moved to the button of my jeans. Panic ran through me. I tryed to moved away from his hand but then his other hand stopped my movements. He unfasted my jeans and moved them down my legs.

''NOOOO don't do this James NOO'' I squrmed trying to move away from him.

''Shhh Bella if you stop moving and let me do this it would be great just wait and see''

''I'm not going to have sex with you James so stop looking at me like that and get of me'' I said firmly.

He yanked my shoes of my feet along with my socks and pulled the rest of my jeans off. He looked angry.

He put himself on top of me ''You will have sex with me if you like or not, I don't care'' He spat at me. I grew scared and stared paniking. I was lying on a cave floor with a man on top of me, that was not Edward, with just my top and panties on.

James put his hand on my top of my panties and started slowly pulling them down.

''NOOOOO JAMES STOP!'' I looked at the table with the two men ''STOP HIM!'' I begged them. tears sprang to my eyes. I looked at James he was licking his lips and smiling down at me. He had my panties fully off now and was pulling his own jeans down.

''Ready? you gonna love this'' He smiled

I turned back to the men ''PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE'' the big guy looked at the small guy. They both looked back at me the big guy shallowed. Tears fell from my eyes and I felt James put his dick at my entrance and looked down and saw that he was getting ready to put it in me.

''NOOOOO'' I cried tears falling down my face faster. I throw my head back praying for God or something to save me. _Where's Edward?_ I cried in my head.

I heard a thud and opened my eyes. James fell on the floor beside me and the big guy standing above with his gun in his hand. He must of hit james on the back of his head with the bottom of the gun.

**EPOV**

**We **were about a mile from the beach now and all I could think was getting Bella and my baby back and killing James. If he hurt her I swear to god...

We got to the beach I could see a small black dot far away in the distance in the sea. I need a boat. I looked around me and saw a man and women just about to get in a speed boat. Me and Emmett walked up to them.

''We need this boat'' I deamaned. The women looked at the man scared. The man looked at me.

''Listen you may need a boat but we are keeping this boat'' He said and puffed out his chest. I sighed and pulled put my gun and looked at him.

''I havn't got all day and I need to get somewhere fast so moved your arses so I can get in the boat''

They both moved away slowly never taking there eyes of the gun I was holding. Emmett and I both got in the boat and set out to Bella.

**BPOV**

''Thank you'' I said to the big guy.

''I can't stand men that force themselve on women'' He put his hand out ''Garrett''

I smiled ''Nice to meet Garrett and you are?'' looking at the small guy.

''Bill'' He said in a gruff voice.

James stared stiring and rolled over so he was on his belly and looked up at Garrett.

''You'' He pointed at him. ''Your gonna pay for what you did''. He got up and grabbed my gun of the table and shot Garrett.

His body fell to the floor. James pointed at Bill. ''Move him in the conor'' he demaned. Then he turned and looked at me. He stomped towards me and grabbed me by the wrist. We walked up to the water and wheel. He looked at me and then the wheel in the water.

''Hmm'' he said. Then walked behind me and put a cloth on my mouth again which brought me into blackness.

**EPOV**

We got to the cave but there seemed to be no entrance I looked at Emmett.

''Mabe we have to swim under it'' He suggested. I stopped the boat and dived into the water with Emmett following

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling weird like I was in mid air. I opened my eyes to see I was in mid air James had tyed to the wheel.

I looked at James that was standing on dry land a few yards away from me. He was smiling up at me.

''I think this is my best idea yet'' He chuckled a little I looked down my feet had been tyed to the wheel. James had also tyed my hands above my head. I looked down and saw water, deep sea water under me, if James spun the wheel I was on I would go under the water.

Something in the water caught my eye there was two men swimming under the water, coming to the surface.

EMMETT

then a secound person came to the surface.

''EDWARD'' I screamed. He looked up at me and got out of the water along side with Emmett.

''Ahhh now the games can realy begin'' James sneered

''Oh I know and the games end with your death'' Edward replied.

James laughed, a full blown hearty laugh. ''Oh Edward you do make me laugh'' He chuckled. ''But do you know what I have been doing with the little beauty that is now tyed to that wheel'' he shook his head ''No you don't we have had lots of fun havn't we Bella'' He smiled, which lead me to shudder.

''What have you done to her?'' Emmett asked speaking for the first time.

James smiled widly and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pair of panties I frowned when did he get them. He must of done it when he was putting me on the wheel.

**EPOV**

So many emotions ran through me at this time, seeing James holding Bella's underwear in his hand could only mean one thing. Anger, pain more anger, pity for Bella and also I felt sad that my beautiful Bella had someone force themselves on her.

''NOOOOOOOO'' I ran to James and tackled him to the floor. I started punching uncontrollably his head bouncing of the floor with every hit I gave. He spat out blood from his mouth and laughed.

''OH Edward I have got to tell she's a good lay, very good'' He chuckled. I felt someone pull me back I thought it was Emmett but it was one of James men he had already tied up Emmett and was now tying me up I tryed to get out of his hold but he had a strong grib and and was holding my upper arms so I couldn't get out of his hold.

James laughed like a mad man. I was pushed to the floor along with Emmett.

''Oh and Edward have you ever had one of Bella's special blow jobs_ Ahhh. _Gotto tell ya they are mind blowing, but of course you may already know that'' He said right up in my face.

''Don't listen to him, his lying about the whole thing, his trying to wind you up!'' Bella shouted from the wheel. I looked at her into her eyes her beautiful eyes.

''OK'' I said back to her.

James looked between the two of us like a tennis match. ''Hmmm'' he said and walked over to the wheel, and looked at me.

''Tell me Edward whats it like to lose the women that you love?'' He asked as he tilited his head to the side.

I looked at him confused untill he turned the wheel the made bella scream as she hit the water. Her body went completely under. I struggled to get up and yelled for bella.

Emmett was doing the same trying to get out of the rope. James laughed at us.

''Look at the both of you, I must say Its amazing to watch a husband lose his wife and then watching a brother lose his sister hahahah'' He laughed like a mad hatter.

My rope losed at my feet and I got to my feet only for James to walk to me.

'AH AH HA'' he shook his finger and me I shoved away from me. I was about to jump into the water when I heard a big bang and the feel of a bullet shooting through my body.

''AHHH'' I cried and fell to the floor.

**BPOV**

I was moving around in the water trying to get free feeling the need for oxygen, my lungs burnt. My right foot started moving out of the rope. I kicked round for a bit and got my leg free. I moved my hands around begging for the rope to losen. I moved my head up trying to see my hands.

My hair floating around my head blocked my view. I looked up to move my hair out of my way. I saw blood seep into the water. Panic ran through me. Was it Edward's? or Emmett's? or maybe with some luck Jame's.

I was moving my hands more faster trying to get from the ropes. My lungs burning even worse now. Finally my hands became free and I rushed to the surface of the water gasping for air.

I looked up and saw Edward faced down on the floor with blood pouring out of his body.

''Edward?'' My voice showed my panic. I rushed out of the water and ran to edward his hand was half in the water which was why I could see the blood in the water when I was under.

I ran to Edward kneeling by his body I moved his body so he was lying on his back his eyes were closed.

''No, no,no, no Edward NOO! you can't die please don't leave me!'' I begged him. I search all around his body for the wound the bullet went right through his shoulder there was another bullet hole in his chest really close to his heart.

I started crying the tears falling like no tomorrow. Big fat tears rolled of my face and on to Edwards body. I let out a agonzing cry.

''Edward?, Edward listen to me what about our baby? Edward don't leave me here we were starting to build a family'' I cried.

''Wait your pregers? Oh this is just wow'' James smiled.

''FUCK YOU'' I got up and stromed to James and grabbed my gun of the table and walked right up to him. ''You know what James I had a little crush on you too. Yeah we should start our own mob. You and me, everyone will fear us and we will be the greatest mob ever'' I smiled at him.

''I like your thinking Bella'' He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. His lips touch mine I put the gun to his chest and pulled the trigger. He Looked at me in the eye shock in his face and fell to the floor.

**LXTXE**

We were in the ambulance I was holding Edward's hand with Emmett sitting opposite me looking worried at Edward. We pulled up at the hospital and they pulled Edward out and into the hospital. We were not aloud in the room with him while they were fixing him up. I sat crying in the waiting room

**LXTXE**

The doctor came into the waiting room. I stood up waiting for the doctor to tell us if Edward was all right.

I looked in his eyes pleading him to tell me he was alright. ''Mrs. cullen your husband was hit in his shoulder and a bullet was just mire centimeters from his heart any closer and he would of died''.

''So his alive right?'' I asked Scared.

''He is alive and well, just a few scars''

I broke down in tears turning to Emmett crying in his chest. Tears of relief. I turned to the doctor ''Can we see him please'' I asked.

The doctor smiled and nodded, I thanked him and rushed to Edwards room. I ran through the doors and saw Edward lying there smiling at me. I smiled back widly and ran into his arms.

I crawled up his bed and kissed him all over his face.

''I love you, I love you, I love you, don't ever do that to me again''

He laughed at me and sqeezed me.

''I'd do it all over again to save you''

**A/N: i loved the responce I got from people last chappy. :P**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14 twilightKC

**Epilogue**

BPOV

I got out of bed did my mourning daily rountine and put on a black bussiness dress which showed my baby bump perfectly. I was massive now and couldn't see my toes, Edward let me work but only in the house I couldn't do the hands on work 'It's not save for you' he said.

I walked downstairs and grabbed some toast with chocolate spread with sprickles on it and ate it on the tha way to my office. I ploped on my chair and turned on my laptop.

I was in the middle of typing up when Alice sprang into the room with a bag full off, I don't want to know.

''Hello my fellow mob queen'' Alice sang as she sat in he chair that was opposite me.

''I just brought my niece or nephew something''

''And what would that be Alice?''

she pulled a bag on her lap and pulled out a medium sized teddy bear it was cream with a white t-shirt on that the words ''I rule you all'' written on it. I smilled and brought it closer to me.

''I realy like it Alice it's sweet thank you'' I said with tears in my eyes. God emotions. I got up and kissed her on the cheek

**LXTXE**

I was in the kitchen again, muching on anything that I could find. I got up and walked to the frigde and pulled it open and searched through it. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I leaned into his chest.

''How is my babies doing today'' Edward asked as he placed his hands on my belly. The baby kicked as he did, which made me giggle. I looked up at him and smiled.

''We are perfectly fine baby'' I leaned up to kiss him which lead to a make out session.

**LXTXE**

I was just about to sit down on the settee when my water gusted down my legs I looked down and watched as it created a puddle on the wooden floor.

''ERMMMM EDWARD I THINK YOU SHOULD GET HERE, LIKE NOW!'' I shouted because I didn't know where he was, we had been really busy after Edward came home from the hospital.

Edward came running from the stairs and into the living.

''WHAT, WHAT, what is it!'' He came rushing to me. Then he saw the puddle on the floor.

''Is that, is that what I think it is?'' He asked while looking at the puddle on the floor.

''Yeah I think it is, soo are you going to take me to the hospital or are you just going to stand there and stare at the puddle on the floor?'' I asked putting my hands on my hips.

**LXTXE**

The pains were starting to kick in now, I was now gripping my stomach while saying '' aw, aw,aw, AWWWWW''

''DRIVE FASTER!'' I shouted at Edward.

''I'm trying babe please don't shout''

We got to the hositpal and I walked up to the receptioist.

''THERE IS A BABY FORCING IT WAY OUT OF ME SO GET ME A _FUCKING _ROOM'' I demaned.

People from no where starting walking towards me, soon enough I was in a room groaning in pain. I turned on my side facing Edward.

''You are a _dick,_ I'm in this pain to make a nice baby for our family that you helped to make but you are in no _pain at all_'' I growled at him. And then winced when some more pain in my back and stomach.

Edward's face pulled a funny face. ''I know Bella I wish I could take the pain away''

I know he was trying to be nice but it just made me more angry at him.

''Edward you know what STOP talking'' I turned away from him and lay on my other side. More pain sort thorugh me so I got up out of bed and put my arms on the bed and leaned on them sticking my bum in the air.

This helped me be more comfortable for a bit. I looked up at Edward he was sitting on the chair next to bed, I could tell he felt useless.

''You can help you know'' He looked at and stood up nodding.

''Rub my back Edward'' He quickly walked up to me and started rubbing my back.

**LXTXE**

The midwife came into the room after half an hour to check to see if I was ready. I lay on the bed while she moved my legs apart to check how dilatied I was.

''Your five cenimeters dilatied'' she said with a small smile.

''You have to be kidding me'' I said.

I looked at Edward and huffed. He put his hand on my forehead and brushed some hair away from my face.

**LXTXE**

After a hour I was ready to start pushing. The sheets were pulled away from my legs and a midwife was at my feet telling me to push.

I pushed once and I can tell you It _fucking_ hurts.

''AWWWW THAT FUCKING HURTS''

Edward grabbed my hand and starting whispering things into my ear.

''Come on Bella, you can do this, I love you'' He whispered.

I pushed again feeling my self myself strech.

''One more Bella and your baby will be here'' The midwife said.

I sucked in a breathe and pushed long and hard only stopping when I hear a squeel and then loud crying. I looked at the midwife to see her cleaning up a baby and wrapping it up in a blanket.

''Congrats you have a beautiful girl'' The baby was put in my arms and the baby stopped crying.

''Is she mine?'' I asked the midwife. She smiled and nodding and then leaving.

I looked at Edward and he just looked amazed by the little thing in my arms. ''Wow Bella look at what we made'' He smiled. I smile back and kissed him on the lips.

I then looked back at the baby in my arms. She had my button nose, and lips she also had Edwards shaped head and forhead.

Her fingers were small and wrapped around my little finger. I smiled at her ''Hello I'm your mommy welcome to the world sophie swan cullen''

**The End**


End file.
